Les sentiments que l'on aimerait transmettre
by Hanahi-chan
Summary: Nous tombons si souvent amoureux que nous ne distinguons plus le vrai du faux... Quant à savoir si nous reconnaissons l'amour, le vrai... je ne crois pas. Mais alors... Quel est donc ce sentiment ? Ce sentiment que l'on aimerait transmettre...
1. Introduction

_Une toute nouvelle fiction, pour ce printemps à venir qui comme tous les ans me donne un cafard pas possible... =_='_

_Mais pas de panique, cette fiction n'est pas là pour illustrer les ébats d'une vieille fille célibataire un peu féministe sur les bords!_

_Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé ce qu'il ou elle ressentait pour vous? N'avez vous jamais souffert d'un mal d'amour? Êtes-vous déjà tombé amoureux d'un(e) ami(e)? Vous voit-il ou elle comme un simple "objet" parmi le décor?... Mais surtout, combien de temps encore serez-vous capable d'attendre une réponse qui ne viendra jamais, par peur d'être rejeté?_

_Ne jouez pas les innocents, nous avons tous souffert de ce sentiment, l'amour. O oui ce truc là vous savez, ce truc qui vous met le coeur en miettes dès lors que les "je t'aime" se font inexistants!_

_Cette histoire est destinée à toutes ses filles aux coeurs brisés ou qui vivent une idylle amoureuse remplis de moment de joie... Ce two-shot est pour vous, car nous sommes toutes passées par ces instants de doutes avant de se dire qu'on ne pourra plus vivre sans lui. Ce n'est pas une histoire qui va vous faire déprimer, mais juste vous faire comprendre que vous n'êtes pas les seules dans ce cas là. Il suffit juste d'ouvrir les yeux, son coeur et relever la tête en se disant: "Demain est un autre jour!"._

_Et vous, chers garçons, ne croyez pas que je vous oublie! ^^ Cette fiction est loin d'être le truc idéal pour vous, mais prenez le comme une quête initiatique! Oui vous aussi je sais que vous avez déjà souffert de tourments amoureux, les filles ne sont pas toutes roses non plus sortie de leurs petites roses. J'espère seulement vous ouvrir les yeux sur ce que nous pensons, nous les filles, et vous verrez que notre vie n'est pas si facile quand on vous regarde, et que vous, sans nous voir, vous en regardez une autre... Comme je l'ai dit, c'est pas un truc déprimant à souhait avec les pleurs et les mouchoirs à l'eucalyptus en prime! C'est juste une petite histoire, d'un jour de Saint Valentin!_

_Bonne Lecture! ;)_

* * *

**L'Amour** a toujours était compliqué, et pourtant le « _Je t'aime _» est usé à tord et bien trop souvent. On finit par perdre le véritable sens du verbe « _aimer_ ».

Nous voyons dans la vie de tous les jours, ces pratiqueurs de l'amour, de toute sorte, de tout âge, de toute forme. Mais au fond, aiment-ils vraiment, ou vivent-ils heureux comme ça ? Jamais nous ne le saurons.

L'amour c'est un peu comme une vieille balade des Beatles, on l'écoute une première fois, si elle nous plait, on l'ajoute à « nos favoris ». Quand on la réécoutera plus tard, qu'elle passera pour la 101ième fois dans notre lecteur, on finit par ne plus s'en passer et elle deviendra alors notre chanson préférée. Aimer, c'est être transporté ailleurs, avec des hauts et des bas, comme les notes d'une partition et surtout, une histoire commune. Celle qu'on appelle notre histoire, parce que cette chanson parle de nous, de notre vécu. Parfois, il suffit simplement de suivre ce rythme pour se sentir bien.

Ainsi, nous continuons d'aimer : aimer à en perdre haleine, aimer à en devenir fou, aimer à en crever. Pourquoi faut-il souffrir pour aimer ? Est-ce sans doute là un test pour vérifier notre sincérité ? Allez savoir...

Quand on est amoureux, une seule personne compte et suffit à nous même, mais, même si nous n'aimons qu'une personne, il existe plusieurs types d'amour. Ainsi apparaissent les 7 versants de ce doux sentiment qui persiste dans tous les cœurs. On peut en souffrir, ou s'en suffire.

Un jour dans l'année devient alors une occasion rêvée de se déclarer à l'élu de son cœur : La Saint Valentin du 14 Février. Malheureusement, à cause de ses différents versants, qui sait ce qu'il peut arriver à toutes ces valentines... M'aime-t-il ? Sait-il au moins que j'existe ? Suis-je pour lui une simple amie ? Pourquoi l'aime-t-il, elle ? Pourquoi vit-il si loin de moi ? Est-il sincère ? Tant de questions qui font qu'elles sont obligées de garder leurs sentiments romantiques pour elle. Pourtant, une solution existe et permet à son utilisateur d'enfouir ses pensées dans une chose aussi douce et sucrée que le fruit de leur amour : Le Chocolat Sincère ou Honmei Choko.

_**« S'il mange ton chocolat, alors ça signifie qu'il s'intéresse ne serait-ce qu'un peu à toi. »**_

* * *

Ceci est l'introduction de ma fiction, j'ai voulu publier cette fiction pour la Saint Valentin, et c'est pour cela qu'elle va avoir une publication toute particulière…

Comme dit précédemment, je me suis basée sur 7 versants amoureux pour écrire cette fiction, j'ai donc décidé de publier un chapitre par jour, qui correspond à un versant amoureux jusqu'à la Saint Valentin qui se trouve être dans une semaine.

J'espère avoir beaucoup de réactions, car je me suis donnée beaucoup de mal pour réaliser cette fiction et elle me tenait très à cœur.

Sur ce, à bientôt et merci à ceux qui me liront toute cette semaine.


	2. Amour Amitié

Amour d'amitié

_**Je suis Ino Yamanaka, ninja de 18 ans ... et je suis amoureuse d'un garçon.**_

Une jolie blonde sort tout juste du restaurant de grillades, là où elle a retrouvé ses deux coéquipiers : Shikamaru Nara et Choji Akimichi. Une fois de plus, c'est un agréable moment qu'elle a passé avec eux, et ce n'est pas sans plaisir qu'ils se sont enfilés le chocolat de la Saint Valentin qu'elle leur a fait ce matin même avec ses amies à l'appartement de sa meilleure amie, Sakura.

Maintenant, elle se dirige chez quelqu'un qu'elle connaît bien, quelqu'un qu'elle aime beaucoup, un garçon qu'elle différencie de tous les autres...

**Il s'appelle Kiba Inuzuka, il rigole tout le temps et adore son chien, Akamaru.**

La voilà arrivée devant sa maison, là où il vit encore avec ses parents, dans la maison du clan Inuzuka. Elle y entre, car elle sait qu'elle sera toujours la bienvenue entre ces murs, même sans y être invitée. Elle a prit cette habitude de venir régulièrement, et maintenant, elle y entre comme dans sa seconde maison. Elle se contente simplement de cogner à la porte, et c'est toujours LUI qui vient lui ouvrir, avec un de ses sourires chaleureux.

Mais cette fois, personne ne vient lui ouvrir. Des bruits de rires et d'aboiements se font entendre dans le jardin de derrière. Ino passe alors sur le côté pour rejoindre le jardin. La vue qui s'offre à elle est des plus marrantes : Kiba est entrain de laver Akamaru au jet d'eau, mais il semble que son chien ne l'entende pas vraiment de cette oreille, alors c'est dans une course poursuite que Kiba tente de laver son chien glissant parfois sur la mousse du savon.

**Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui pour une raison totalement insignifiante. Lors d'une mission que Tsunade nous avait assignée, il avait eut la galanterie de me donner sa couverture alors que j'avais froid. Sans doute y a-t-il autre chose qui entre en jeu, comme ces longues heures que nous avons passé ensemble à discuter... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je l'aime depuis maintenant 7 mois...**

Ino ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire en voyant Kiba tout trempé et courant comme un dératé après son chien, et tout ça, le jet d'eau et l'éponge imbibée de mousse en mains.

Kiba et Akamaru s'arrêtent net en voyant la nouvelle arrivante.

-Ino-chan ! S'exclame le brun avec un immense sourire. Tu tombes à pic ! Viens m'aider, j'essaye de chopper ce sale clébard pour lui faire son « nettoyage de printemps » mais il semble faire de la résistance!

-Il a de qui tenir il me semble ! Rigola Ino.

-Ah ! Ah ! Très drôle ! Puisque c'est comme ça et que vous vous liguez tous les deux contre moi, je crois que Ino a besoin elle aussi d'un bon bain, histoire de lui rafraîchir les idées ! Dit Kiba avec un regard en biais, brandissant le tuyau en direction de la jeune Yamanaka.

-Non ! Non Kiba ! Je suis désolée ! D'accord, je vais t'aider ! Al...

La jolie blonde n'a même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Kiba l'arrose complètement d'eau. S'en suit alors une longue bataille d'eau entre ces trois là. Un moment heureux, où Kiba s'amuse à prendre la blonde dans ses bras pour terminer tout ça en combat de mousse au sol. Ino se sent si proche de lui, si bien dans ses bras, qu'elle ne voudrait jamais en partir, mais malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Un peu plus tard, alors que Akamaru est propre comme un sous neuf, son maître trempée jusqu'aux os et leur amie aussi mouillée qu'essoufflée, ils s'assoient sur les marches de la terrasse et regardent calmement le ciel bleu de ce 14 février.

-Tes parents sont absents ? Demande Ino.

-Yep, partis se faire une journée en amoureux en ce merveilleux jour de Saint Valentin... Pf ! Le truc ennuyant quoi ! Mais bon, on s'en fiche de ça ! Ca te dit d'aller t'entraîner avec moi cette aprèm' ?

-Euh, et bien... Je ne sais pas...

-Oh ! Allez, s'il te plait ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas battu toi et moi ! Puis, on s'éclate bien tous les trois non ? Enchaîna le maître chien.

**L'ennui avec lui, c'est qu'à ses yeux, je ne suis qu'une simple fille. La bonne copine en réalité, celle avec qui il rit et fait des conneries. Nous partageons cette amitié comme on partage une part de gâteau, une chose si naturelle pour lui, et qui pour moi, s'avère être un véritable combat au cœur à corps. **

Ino regarde le sol, la fatalité semblant s'acharner contre elle.

-Tu es sure que ça va ? Je te trouve bizarre depuis quelques temps... Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, on est amis non ? Reprend Kiba en affichant un petit air inquiet, et prenant la main de la jolie Yamanaka.

-Je suis désolée Kiba, pas aujourd'hui...

Ses mots la blessent au plus profond d'elle-même, mais il ne le voit pas il ne porte sur elle qu'un simple regard... d'amitié. Elle voudrait tellement plus. Plus que ces attentions strictement « relationnelles », plus que ces sourires, plus qu'un simple bisou sur la joue... Mais, elle sait que c'est impossible. Et c'est pour s'empêcher de souffrir qu'elle décide de prendre cette distance avec lui, même si ses peines s'agrandissent encore plus.

Kiba la regarde, incrédule, ne comprenant pas se changement de comportement soudain. Elle retire sa main de la sienne et se lève pour partir. Mais avant de quitter cet homme, elle se penche vers lui et l'embrasse sur le front. Un unique baiser, elle ne pourra jamais lui donner plus en de telles circonstances. Ino s'en va. Kiba, comme paralysé ne la retient pas. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'il remarque un petit sac en papier ou se trouve deux petits sachets, dans l'un se trouve un chocolat à la forme d'un os de taille assez importante où le nom « Akamaru » est gravé dessus, et dans l'autre, plusieurs petites boules aux trois chocolats qui ressemblent un peu à des croquettes. Le jeune homme comprend enfin, et il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire avant de croquer dans ce cadeau si sucré.

**Peut-être que ce sera toujours comme ça, notre relation... Mais je m'en contenterai.**

**Du moment où je peux voir son sourire tous les jours, ça me suffit. Même si pour lui, je ne suis qu'une simple amie, je préfère le savoir à mes côtés et heureux. Seul son bonheur suffit au mien et à mon amour.**

* * *

_L'amour d'amitié est malheureusement l'un des plus rependus… ou c'est parce que je le vis plus souvent que les autres surement… -'_

_Petit clin d'œil à ma Mireba-chan, parce qu'elle sait pourquoi. _

_Aimer quelqu'un qui ne nous voit que comme « une amie » ça fait vraiment mal, parce qu'en plus de souffrir en l'ayant tout le temps avec nous, il peut arriver qu'il tombe amoureux d'une autre fille et vienne vous en parler… Ouai, ça fait mal, mal de voir que lui ne voit pas nos sentiments. Un amour à sens unique… la plupart du temps._

_J'aimerai vous dire de lui faire partager vos sentiments, mais c'est une tache beaucoup trop difficile pour certain car on a peur de le perdre en tant qu'ami . _

_J'avais envie que pour une fois, ce versant se termine « bien », dans le sens ou l'amour d'Ino n'est pas à sens unique comme elle le croit. Il faut parfois se jeter à l'eau sans avoir peur de se mouiller. _


	3. Amour Physique

Amour physique

**Je suis Shizune, ninja médecin de 27 ans... et je suis amoureuse d'un garçon.**

Une belle femme se réveille difficilement d'une nuit mouvementée, réveillée par la simple lueur des rayons du soleil. Elle aurait aimé ne jamais se réveiller. Ce n'est que dans ses rêves qu'elle trouve enfin la paix. Elle tire un peu plus sur les draps de son lit, et daigne enfin tourner la tête vers la place à côté d'elle... Vide. Comme tous les matins depuis quelques années.

L'assistante de l'Hokage passe sa main dans ses courts cheveux bruns et pousse un léger soupire. Une dure journée l'attend à l'hôpital, et le fait de savoir qu'elle le verra lui, lui donne une terrible envie de rester allongée.

**Il s'appelle Kakashi Hatake, il est de nature calme et est attentionné. **

Shizune décide enfin de se lever. Elle remplit rapidement une tasse de café et l'avale en deux gorgées. Son train-train habituel prend place, que ce soit le matin ou le soir c'est la même chose. La brune prend ensuite sa douche, s'habille et se dirige machinalement vers le bureau de l'Hokage. A la différence qu'aujourd'hui, un petit étalage attire son regard sur le chemin. Shizune remarque cet étalage coloré de couleurs qui rappellent la passion, se sont des chocolats. Elle a oublié, aujourd'hui c'est la Saint Valentin. En regardant tous ces chocolats, elle ne sait expliquer ce qui lui passe alors dans la tête, mais elle ressent l'envie d'en acheter. Ce qu'elle fait.

Sur la route, trimbalant le sac dans lequel se trouve la boîte de chocolat, elle repense à cette nuit. Une nuit qu'elle a passée dans ses bras.

**Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui pour une raison totalement insignifiante... Il est venu à mon appartement un soir, prétextant vouloir parler boulot. Je m'en rappelle encore, il revenait du sommet des kages, il avait même empêché Sakura de tuer Sasuke, avant de se battre contre lui... Echouant à nouveau dans sa tentative de le changer. A alors commencé entre nous ce jeu du chat et de la souris : Il me désirait, et je le désirais aussi. Nous avons fait l'amour, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Puis, il s'est mis à venir presque tous les soirs de la semaine, à passer la nuit avec moi, pour partir très tôt le matin. Je crois simplement que c'est le fait qu'il m'est devenu indispensable, ainsi je l'aime depuis environ 1 an et demi. Aujourd'hui, je désire ses lèvres, son corps, sa présence... Tous les soirs, toutes les nuits, comme une drogue.**

Shizune écoute les ordres que son maître lui donne pour la journée et exécute toutes les taches. Toujours cette même routine. Elle ne fait ses journées que pour retourner chez elle le soir et savoir que vers 20h, il sonnera à se porte et capturera ses lèvres.

-Shizune, peux tu emmener ses papiers à la réserve s'il te plait ? Demande Tsunade.

-Bien sur. Approuve l'assistante.

Elle prend le paquet et descend au sous sol, là où se trouve l'immense bibliothèque interdite. Cette pièce est un peu sombre, rare sont les personnes qui y descendent, et même rare sont ceux qui ont l'autorisation de s'y rendre. Shizune arrive dans la bibliothèque, laissant la porte ouverte pour laisser entrer un peu de lumière. Elle s'enfonce peu à peu dans cette pénombre, entre des étagères de livres et paperasses qui ne semblent jamais se terminer.

Alors qu'elle vient de trouver l'endroit où déposer les rouleaux de son maître, elle entend la porte se fermer, et cette fois, la réserve est plongée dans le noir complet. Les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Quelques goûtes de sueurs perlent son front. Shizune ne ressent aucune présence aux alentours, serait-ce un courant d'air ? La peur au ventre, elle cherche un interrupteur, alors qu'elle sait qu'il n'y en a aucun. Comme pour se rassurer, où mieux trouver la sortie. Soudain, elle sent deux bras l'entourer par derrière. Elle se prépare à envoyer un point colossal à cet inconnu quand elle entend finalement sa voix...

-C'est moi... Juste moi Shizune.

-Ka-Kakashi ?

-Oui.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Pour seule réponse, elle sent ses lèvres effleurer son coup, avant d'y laisser l'empreinte d'un baiser. La jeune femme ne peut pas bouger, ni voir son visage. Comme d'habitude, il ne dira rien, n'expliquera rien. Silence.

-Je t'ai posé une question, peux tu y répondre, s'il te plaît ?

Kakashi arrête alors ses baisers. Elle ne sent que son souffle chaud qui lui chatouille ses cheveux.

-J'avais envie de te voir...

A son tour elle ne dit rien. Voyant qu'elle ne rétorque pas, le ninja masqué reprend ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Il remonte peu à peu le long de son cou, pour arriver à sa joue. Il lâche alors une de ses hanches et attrape son menton, il lui fait faire un demi tour. Le corps de la jolie brune ne répond plus. .

Ils échangent alors un baiser plutôt tendre, mais Kakashi se fait plus entreprenant, approfondissant cet échange. Il la soulève, pour ensuite la coller contre une des étagères, et tout ça, sans quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ses lèvres. Elle passe alors ses mains dans ses cheveux hérissés sur le côté droit, elle se sent si bien dans ses bras, qu'elle n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde à cet instant.

Ils arrêtent finalement de s'embrasser, pour reprendre leurs souffles. Shizune en profite pour se décider à lui parler... Mais, aussitôt, Kakashi recommence à parsemer son corps de baisers, cherchant à descendre plus bas cette fois. Mais la jeune femme n'en peut plus d'attendre et de se taire.

-Ka-Kakashi, écoute s'il te plait...

Elle se bat malgré elle contre son emprise si séduisante, elle retient quelques soupirs de plaisirs, mais la détermination a prit place dans son cœur et elle n'abandonnera pas...

-C'est important ! S'écrit-elle en lui saisissant ce qui lui semble être son visage pour le ramener en face d'elle.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Demande le ninja au Sharingan.

-J'aimerai savoir, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit clairement tes sentiments et je ne sais plus quoi faire... J'ai des doutes et...

A peine a-t-elle le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il relâche son étreinte et se prépare à partir, mais elle lui saisit le bras.

-Kakashi, sois sincère au moins une fois avec moi !

-On en parlera ce soir, ok ?

A ce moment là, elle ne peut voir l'expression qu'il dissimule sous son masque. Elle ne le saura jamais. Une fois de plus il part sans dire un mot, la laissant seule dans le noir et le vide.

**Plus ça va, et plus je me rends compte que notre relation ne se tient qu'à l'attirance de nos deux corps. Comme deux aimants qui s'attirent. Même si nos sentiments sont différents. J'aimerai tellement lui dire que je l'aime, mais lui, je sais que ce n'est... que du sex. C'est simple à dire comme ça, mais c'est bien plus compliqué quand ça nous touche de l'intérieur. **

Quand Shizune rentre enfin chez elle, après son service à l'hôpital, il est 20h13. Kakashi n'est pas là. Alors que d'habitude, il est toujours là à cette heure. Lui aurait-il menti ? Serait-ce donc la fin ? Elle dépose son achat de ce matin sur la table du salon et s'allonge dans le canapé. Elle regarde le plafond, réfléchissant. Il ne viendra pas, il ne viendra plus. Rien que cette idée lui fait monter les larmes aux yeux, et s'en suit alors une série de larmes qui s'écrasent après leur parcours sur les coussins du divan.

Dans un l'abs de temps, ses paupières se ferment, et dans un dernier effort, elle pose son chocolat sur la table pour finalement sombrer dans le rêve.

Plus tard, la fenêtre de sa cuisine s'ouvre, et un homme à la carrure imposante entre dans l'appartement de l'élève de Tsunade. Elle ne se réveille pas. On remarque ses cheveux gris brillé au clair de lune, Kakashi. Il la rejoint alors au salon et la voit endormie dans son canapé. La nuit étant à son apogée, il fait très sombre, et en cherchant à la rejoindre, il se mange la table basse. L'Hatake remarque alors une petite boîte de chocolat... La Saint Valentin. Il l'avait oublié. Il ouvrit alors la boîte, et prit un chocolat. Il prend délicatement Shizune dans ses bras, sans la réveiller, et la conduit à sa chambre. Rien ne semble perturber le rêve de la jeune femme, et Kakashi ne s'en plaint pas. Il la dépose sur son lit et la couvre d'une couverture. Il s'allonge alors tendrement à côté d'elle pour finalement l'entourer de ses bras puissants. Le jeune homme s'endort, entouré de douceur grâce à cette femme qui chasse tous ses cauchemars depuis maintenant 1 an et demi.

**Cette attraction qui s'exerce entre nos deux corps, traduit sûrement notre amour physique l'un pour l'autre. Même si j'aimerai que tout ceci évolue en quelque chose de plus sérieux, je ne lui dis rien. Je ne veux tout simplement pas que ça s'arrête. J'ai peur de le voir partir car je lui en demande trop. Je sais bien qu'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il se sert de moi. Mais tout ce que je demande, c'est sentir son corps contre le mien, car je ne me sens exister que lorsqu' il est près de moi, cet homme que j'aime éperdument bien qu'il ne le sache pas.**

**

* * *

**

_J'ai toujours conçu l'amour physique comme un engrenage, un jeu duquel on ne peut sortir. C'est un amour qui ne trouve l'accomplissement que par les plaisirs de la chair, et je crois qu'au bout d'un moment on en oublie le pourquoi du geste… c'est un automatisme, et ce qui est automatique peu parfois tuer l'amour… Il n'y a pas souvent de sentiments pour celui-ci… Sauf pour la personne qui conçoit ce geste comme de l'amour, car à cause de cette « relation », elle finit par tomber amoureuse._

_Vraiment, c'est un grand mystère pour moi cette amour physique. Parfois, il n'y a même pas besoin d'acte à proprement parlé. On peut très bien tomber amoureux de quelqu'un à cause de son physique sans le connaître… et parfois on tombe de haut à cause de ça._

_Personnellement, je ne conçois aucune relation sans amour, et encore moins sans connaître la personne avec qui je voudrais sortir._

_N'ayant jamais connu l'amour physique directement, je me contente d'enregistré ce que m'ont confiées des amies, leur ressentis, leurs pleurs, leurs joies… Il faut avouer que cet amour est assez ambigüe… Mais je crois qu'on finit toujours par en souffrir l'homme est fait de telle manière qu'il a toujours besoin de plus… et ne se contenter que de sexe est loin d'être suffisant, soit le partenaire se lasse et va voir ailleurs, soit l'un des deux tombe amoureux mais l'autre n'éprouve que des besoins strictement physique… On reste des animaux parfois, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

_Une fois de plus, le thème est sombre, mais j'ai laissé quelques codes qui je l'espère vous éclairerons. J'apprécie beaucoup le couple KakaShizu, et je pensais que rien ne leur irait mieux que ce versant de l'amour physique._

_Merci tout particulier à VicoriaB pour ses commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir d'avoir ton avis. En effet, il y aura plusieurs couples, un pour chaque versant. :) Vraiment, ça m'a touché de savoir que mon écrit incitait les sentiments de ceux qui le lise. J'espère que ça touchera beaucoup de monde. 3  
_

_Sur ce, à mardi !_


	4. Amour Bête

Amour Bête

**Je m'appelle Karin, ninja nunkenin de 18 ans... et je suis amoureuse d'un garçon. **

Un feu crépite en pleine forêt alors qu'il est encore tôt ce matin. Une casserole semble dégager une douce odeur juste au dessus, tandis qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux rouge ajoute ce qui semble être du caramel dedans.

-Karin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande Juugo alors qu'il sort de sa tente.

-Du chocolat ! S'exclame Karin avec un immense sourire.

-Du chocolat, à cette heure ? Insiste Juugo.

-C'est la Saint Valentin aujourd'hui...Et pour moi, ce sera la première fois depuis des années que je n'ai pas fait de chocolat à mes coéquipiers...

-Pf ! Le plus gros sera sans doutes pour Sasuke chéri! S'esclaffe un jeune homme aux cheveux bleu.

-P-Pas du tout ! S'emporte la rousse en remontant d'un geste vif ses lunettes tandis que ses joues rougissent. J'ai l'intention de faire parts égales à chacun de vous !

-Mais bien sur ! Toute façon je m'en fou... Je vais nager, à plus ! Répond Suigetsu en quittant le camp.

Karin parle dans sa moustache, grognant des mots inidentifiables et touillant de plus en plus vite son chocolat sous l'œil inquiet de Juugo. Karin est de plus en plus « agressive » dès que Suigetsu ouvre la bouche ces derniers temps mais connaissant l'attirance de la jeune femme pour Sasuke, Juugo préfère l'ignorer et attendre en silence.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux ébène sort à son tour de sa tente, enfilant par la même occasion sa chemise.

-Bonjour Sasuke ! S'exclame Karin avec un immense sourire.

-Bonjour, Karin, Juugo... Répond d'un air nonchalant l'Uchiwa.

Juugo répond à cette réplique d'un simple hochement de tête. Comme tous les jours, le silence est roi dans les relations de la team Taka. Chacun de ses membres faisant sa vie de son côté.

Les pensées de Karin se dirigent alors vers Suigetsu, qui est plus solitaire que d'ordinaire. En effet, d'habitude il aurait attendu le réveil du chef d' « équipe » pour avoir l'autorisation d'aller nager. Mais non. Plus les jours passent et plus la rousse remarque à quel point l'esprit d'équipe se fait rare chez eux... Voilà pourquoi cette jeune femme cherche à recréer ces liens perdus, un peu de chocolat ne fera pas de mal pour adoucir toutes ces mœurs.

**Il s'appelle Suigetsu, il est gentil et parfois tellement immature.**

-Où est Suigetsu ? Tranche Sasuke, en prenant place à côté de Juugo pour le petit déjeuner.

-Partis nager. Dit Juugo.

Karin verse alors son chocolat dans des moules en forme de cœur. Mais les deux garçons présents n'y prêtent aucune attention, fixant le vide comme d'habitude. La jeune femme sait que chacun de ces amis souffrent d'un lourd passé qu'ils gardent pour eux, d'où se silence aussi fréquent que pesant. Elle aimerait tellement que leur équipe maintienne une certaine solidarité, qu'ils puissent tout ce dire... Après tant d'années ensemble, l'amitié est encore un tabou. Pourtant, elle-même a beaucoup souffert elle qui a perdu tous ses coéquipiers lors d'un examen pour devenir Chuunin.

Karin connaît le passé de Sasuke, bien qu'il n'en parle jamais, ainsi il aurait perdu tous les membres de sa famille, assassinés par son frère aîné qu'il a tué il y a à peine 2 ans par vengeance... Sasuke ne parle pas des coéquipiers qu'il a eus lorsqu'il était encore un ninja de Konoha. La rousse avait déjà tenté de lui en parler quand elle avait ressentis un chakra aussi puissant que démoniaque à la recherche du jeune Uchiwa, et aussi lorsqu'elle avait vu cette fille apparaître un jour, prétextant vouloir l'aider à détruire Konoha. Oh, Karin s'en souvient, elle lui avait sauvé la vie ce jour là, cette fille aux cheveux rose... Mais la suite est bien trop douloureuse pour être racontée. A tel point que le grand Uchiwa n'énumère même plus le nom « Konoha ». Juugo lui, a toujours était un solitaire, bien que pendant son enfance difficile, il eut eu un meilleur ami du nom de Kimimaro. Il l'a perdu lui aussi. Ce puissant homme ne parle presque jamais, bien que son quota de mots à la semaine est augmenté ces deux dernières années. Quant à Suigetsu, il est très compliqué pour Karin d'en parler, car elle ne sait rien de lui. Suigetsu est bien le seul à garder une entière part de mystère autour de lui. C'est d'ailleurs une des choses que Karin aime chez lui, cette capacité à pouvoir tout garder pour lui. Sans émotions. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a toujours un sourire béat et complètement débile plaqué sur le visage... L'unique chose à savoir de lui c'est qu'il aurait eut un maître, l'ancien démon de Kiri répondant au nom de Zabuza, mort aussi. A croire que la perte d'un être cher les unis tous dans cette équipe aux passés brisés.

**Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui pour une raison totalement insignifiante... Je crois me rappeler que c'était le soir où j'ai finalement compris que je n'étais rien pour Sasuke. Si ce n'est un « boulet » comme il me l'avait si bien fait comprendre en cherchant à me tuer. J'étais partie m'isoler dans un petit coin tranquille pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon triste corps. Et Suigetsu est arrivé, sans parler. Puis, il m'a sorti une phrase que jamais je n'aurai cru qu'il me sortirait un jour : « Allez, sois pas aussi stupide que tu le laisse transparaître Karin ! Depuis le temps que je te le dis que Sasuke n'en a rien à faire de toi... » Je lui ai envoyé une sacré gifle après avoir entendu ça ! Il m'avait insulté, et après que sa tête composée uniquement d'eau se soit reconstituée, il s'est levé alors que je continuais de pleurer et a ajouté : « C'est tout simplement pas l'homme qu'il te faut. J'espère au moins t'avoir donné un bon coup de main ! A plus la pleurnicheuse ! »... Jamais Suigetsu n'avait été aussi gentil avec moi, et sincère surtout. Il avait simplement cherché à m'aider, mais avec son manque de tact habituel.**

La jeune ninja soupire. Arrivera-t-elle un jour à vivre pleinement son amour ? Entre les missions plus tordues les unes que les autres que leur donne à faire Madara et l'impassibilité de ses compagnons, Karin en doute très fort. Au fond d'elle, elle se rappelle cette fille aux cheveux roses, elle semblait si sure d'elle quand elle lui avait procuré des soins... Pourtant, Karin avait bien vu que pour elle, Sasuke n'était pas n'importe qui, et pourtant, elle était prête à tout, et n'hésitait pas une seconde à lui faire face. A lui mentir aussi. A ces heures perdues, Karin aurait du la considérer comme une potentielle rivale, mais pourtant, elle éprouvait de l'admiration pour cette fille.

Elle aurait aimé comme elle, tout défié, même la mort pour celui qu'elle aime, et partir aussi loin qu'elle le pourrait bien que lui ne le ferait sûrement pas. Elle sait que Suigetsu n'en restera pas là. Déjà qu'il ne semble pas partager ses sentiments aussi futiles soient-ils mais en plus, jamais il ne va laisser Sasuke seul.

Les heures ont passées en silence, et les chocolats sont prêts. Sasuke et Juugo étudient tranquillement leur prochaine mission. Karin les coupe et leur tend leurs chocolats respectifs en ajoutant :

-Certes, j'ai fait ces chocolats avec sincérité, mais sachez que je l'ai fait par amitié. J'estime que comme nous formons une équipe, je vous considère comme mes amis et donc, que ces chocolats vous sont dédiés.

La jolie rousse sourit en les voyant manger leurs chocolats, toujours en silence mais pour Karin, cela signifie bien des choses et la remplit de bonheur.

Elle part au devant de Suigetsu, le rejoignant chocolat en main à la petite rivière juste à côté de leur campement. Elle l'y retrouve flottant sur le dos dans l'eau vêtu d'un simple pantacourt. Sa peau brille sous les rayons du soleil, et la jeune femme est fascinée par cette scène où elle remarque chacune des lignes de son corps, si parfaites.

-Hey ! Andouille ! Arrête de me mâter quand je prends mon bain ! S'écrie Suigetsu en se redressant rapidement pour nager jusqu'au bord.

-D'une, je ne suis pas une andouille deux, ce n'est pas un lieu privé ici donc j'ai le droit de venir et trois : JE NE TE MATAIS PAS ! S'écrie la rousse à pleins poumons.

**-**Mais bien sur ! Et moi je suis le seigneur du pays du feu ! File moi mon haut qui est sur la branche derrière toi !

Karin lui lance son débardeur violet, celui qu'il met tous les jours. Suigetsu, après avoir remis son haut, passe à côté de la rousse sans lui prêter attention et se dirige en direction du campement. Karin se retourne, les yeux abasourdis, la bouche ouverte, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cet imbécile s'amuse à l'ignorer. Elle s'empresse de le rejoindre, déterminée à lui donner ce chocolat.

-Ton chocolat ! S'écrit Karin en le rattrapant, lui tendant son chocolat.

-J'en veux pas de ton poison... Siffle Suigetsu avec un sourire carnassier. Si c'est aussi bon que ton gratin d'épinards, non merci ! (NDA : Dédicace à Temapower ! :D)

-N'importe quoi ! Je l'ai fait avec tout mon cœur !

-C'est ce que je disais, du vaudou !

Les nerfs de Karin allaient exploser, comment pouvait-il agir de la sorte avec elle ? Il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la faire enrager, mais elle, ça la mettait hors d'elle cette indifférence. La rousse ne va pas se laisser faire, et elle compte bien riposter.

**Mais, je suis sure d'une chose : il ne partage pas mes sentiments. Il s'amuse juste à me pourrir la vie pour mieux divertir la sienne. Ou alors, il m'aime un peu, et il veut simplement se voiler la face, aveugle de ses propres sentiments... mais je divague là ! Il ne m'aime pas ! C'est certain ! D'ailleurs, je commence moi-même à ne plus l'aimer, car il est vraiment stupide... Ou est-ce moi qui est stupide car je ne vois pas que c'est ça façon de m'aimer ?... Dilemme qui trotte dans ma tête depuis 1 an et 11 mois! **

-Très bien, puisque tu n'en veux pas, je le donnerai à quelqu'un d'autre !

Suigetsu cesse sa marche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? Grogne-t-il.

-Rien, comme d'habitude. Je dis juste ça comme ça... Sasuke et Juugo avaient l'air très heureux de les manger, EUX...

-Normal, t'as du y foutre je ne sais quel filtre d'amour dedans ! Ah bravo andouille ! Notre chef va vouloir sniffer des marguerites et écrire des poèmes pour tes beaux yeux alors que nous avons une mission !

-Tu viens de dire que j'ai des beaux yeux ou c'est moi ? Reprend Karin, regardant ses ongles.

-C'est une expression ! S'emporte Suigetsu, toujours maître de ses émotions, bien que Karin croie avoir vu une teinte rose colorer ses joues.

-Bien, bien... Puisque c'est comme ça, je vais donner ton chocolat à Sasuke ! Soupire Karin en dépassant le jeune homme.

Suigetsu lui arrache alors le chocolat des mains.

-J'ai pas dit que j'en voulais pas !

-Si !

-Non !

-Si tu l'as dit !

-Non !

Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'empresse alors d'avaler le chocolat devant les yeux de Karin, complètement choquée de ce changement de comportement si brusque.

-T-tu l'as mangé ?

-Roo la ferme! Pf ! Il est ignoble ton truc ! Pourquoi t'as mis de l'arôme de pastèque ? Finit Suigetsu en finissant de mâcher goulûment son chocolat de Saint Valentin, les joues toutes rouge.

Karin marche alors à côté de lui, toute souriante. Tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu regarde ailleurs comme pour dissimuler son gène et surtout son mensonge... Si Karin a mit cet arôme dans son chocolat, c'est bien parce qu'elle sait au moins une chose de lui : son pêcher mignon c'est la pastèque (*).

**Même s'il est aussi bête que moi, à ne pas vouloir me dire qu'il m'aime... Même si notre plus grand plaisir est de se chercher tous les deux, se balancer des insultes, nous engueuler... Mes sentiments resteront les mêmes qu'hier, qu'aujourd'hui, et que demain. Parce qu'on s'aime comme deux imbéciles qui préfèrent garder pour eux ce que leur cœur leur dicte de faire.**

* * *

_J'adore l'amour bête, c'est un peu l'amour vache ! Là, je n'ai pas pu vraiment me « lâcher » bien que ça aurait pu correspondre, mais le but de ma fiction est sérieux et j'avais peur que ça vous change beaucoup trop par rapport aux autres._

_J'avais envie de faire quelque chose de mignon, pour que ça casse un peu les caractères habituels que l'on retrouve chez Suigetsu et Karin d'habitude._

_J'apprécie particulièrement ce couple car ils me font marrer, j'adore quand ils se disputent, c'est si drôle ! x)_

_Cette fois-ci, le thème est plus léger, parce que comme le dit le proverbe « qui aime bien, châtie bien »… C'est tellement vrai ! La plus part du temps, on rie de ce besoin de se chercher mutuellement. On en s'en lasse pas, et une fois de plus on dira « les opposés s'attirent »… On peut tellement en jouer de ça ! ^^ Par contre, au bout d'un moment, il peut devenir lourd et on peut souffrir des paroles trop blessantes de l'autre, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel._

_Ce versant doit vous avoir apporté un peu de fraîcheur, du moins j'espère, car c'est un thème qui n'est pas sensé blessé. Il part toujours d'une bonne attention, toujours amicale._

_En ce moment, je vis un peu de celui-ci, même si j'avoue, je ne pense pas avoir de chance avec ce garçon car on est trop différents, et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il soit intéressé par moi… Je suis une fille beaucoup trop chiante surement. U_U Pour faire simple : je suis la féministe, il est le sexiste. Je l'ai rencontré aux 18 ans de ma meilleure amie, et on s'est cherché toute la soirée, mais j'ai compris que c'était naturel chez lui, alors je ne pense pas que ça ira plus loin._

_Sur ce, à mercredi !_


	5. Amour Distance

Amour à distance

**Je suis Temari no Sabaku, ninja de Suna de 20 ans... et je suis amoureuse d'un garçon.**

Finissant d'emballer son chocolat dans un papier rose avec un ruban rouge, une jeune femme blonde à quatre couettes écoute une de ses musiques préférées. Il est encore tôt ce matin, mais si elle veut que son paquet arrive dans la soirée ou demain matin, il faut qu'elle emballe le tout rapidement.

-Où est-ce que j'ai mis cette stupide boîte ? S'énerve Temari.

-Là... Dit Gaara, sortant du lit pour prendre son petit déjeuner.

-Ah ! Merci ! Répond Temari en saisissant le paquet qu'elle avait mis sur le bar. Bien dormi ?

-Plutôt. Mais je me suis couché tard car j'avais des papiers à finir de signer...

-Eh oui mon chou ! C'est ça d'avoir été élu Kazekage !

-Arrête de m'appeler mon chou... Soupire Gaara en se remplissant une tasse de café.

-D'ailleurs... Euh... Tu n'as pas eu de nouvelles de Konoha ? Demande la blonde, les joues rouges.

Gaara la fixe avec un regard surpris un instant, puis, replonge ses yeux verts dans sa tasse comme si il y avait quelque chose de plus intéressant dedans.

-Si... Et il semblerait que le village caché de la feuille soit pris d'une grave épidémie... Tsunade-san n'a pas encore trouvé la cause de cette maladie, et le cas le plus inquiétant semble être notre cher ambassadeur...

-Oh mon dieu ! Gaara, laisse-moi y aller ! Je vais faire mes valises tout de suite et... Je vais emmener des médecins aussi ! Et... S'exclame Temari avant de remarquer le rire de son frère qui est pourtant si rare. GAARA IMBECILE ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

La pauvre jeune femme est devenue aussi rouge qu'une tomate, honteuse de s'être laissé avoir aussi facilement. Gaara lui, continu de rire discrètement, les larmes perlant le coin de ses yeux.

**Il s'appelle Shikamaru Nara, il possède une intelligence très développée mais reste très feignant. **

Temari continue de s'occuper de son chocolat, le posant délicatement dans une petite boîte en carton. A quand remonte la dernière fois qu'ils se sont vus ? 4 semaines ? Peut-être plus, peut-être moins. Le temps qu'elle passe loin de lui, lui semble devenir une éternité. Elle ne peut rien dire car c'est elle qui a choisit de devenir une kunoichi, bien qu'elle savait qu'un jour elle finirait par trouver un beau shinobi rien que pour elle... Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que se soit lui ? Lui qui vit à plus de 100km de chez elle, dans un autre village ? Bien qu'elle se le répète souvent, Temari essaye de faire exception à la règle : l'amour ne se commande pas.

Ils se sont mis en couple depuis maintenant 6 mois 6 mois qu'ils font des navettes du mieux qu'ils peuvent entre Suna et Konoha, pour se voir ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Une distance qui devrait mettre en danger leurs sentiments, mais non, il ne fait que les renforcer encore plus, de jours en jours. Quand Temari y pense, elle se dit qu'ils étaient peut-être destinés à s'aimer, malgré les différences qui les séparent. Elle regarde son jeune frère boire son café, il fut un temps où il ne lui aurait pas même adressé la parole, et le voilà qui s'amuse à sortir des blagues... Les choses changent si rapidement. La jeune femme ne s'en plaint pas, même si depuis peu, Kankuro est parti vivre de lui-même dans un appartement, peut-être pas seul...

Lorsque Temari en parle devant lui, elle aime souligner le « Comme un grand garçon », pour se moquer de son élan d'autonomie bien qu'elle savait qu'un jour ça arriverait. La jolie blonde se prépare à partir pour la volière, boîte en main.

-Salut Gaara ! A tout à l'heure !

-Il faudra que tu passes à mon bureau, j'ai une mission pour toi. Dit Gaara en avalant un gâteau sec.

-Quel genre de mission ? Demande Temari, soucieuse.

-Tu verras en temps et en heure. Répond son frère avec tout son sérieux mais sans pour autant regarder sa sœur.

Temari ne chercha pas plus loin, voyant son rouquin jouer les mystérieux.

Elle traverse tout le village en direction de la volière. Elle sent bien des regards sur elle se sont souvent les mêmes en réalité : des mecs ou des vieux. Des mecs, car bien qu'elle affirme le contraire, elle est loin d'être désagréable à regarder, et des vieux, car à Suna personne n'ignore la relation qu'elle entretient avec un ninja de Konoha et les plus bornés voient ça comme un outrage à ceux qui sont morts pour défendre Suna du village caché de la feuille durant l'une des grandes guerres. La blonde à quatre couettes n'a que faire de ces préjugés, c'est une femme libre et sure d'elle. Elle rigole en se rappelant que c'est d'ailleurs son caractère qui crée des disputes dans son couple.

**Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui pour une raison totalement insignifiante... certes, quand je l'ai vu pour la première fois, il ne m'a pas laissé indifférente, c'était il y a un peu plus de 5 ans, mais j'ai bien vite ravalé mes paroles quand il a montré son manque de motivations totales et son sexisme profond ! Enfin, après bien des désaccords, lorsque Gaara m'a nommée ambassadrice, j'ai été dans l'obligation de coopérer avec lui, puisque c'était aussi son rôle. A force de travailler ensemble, j'ai découvert peu à peu une autre facette de lui... Et j'avoue que mon envie de le frapper en permanence c'est changée en tout autre chose, mais ça, je ne vous le dirai pas !**

Arrivée à la volière, Temari salut rapidement les ninjas messagers et leur demande impatiente, s'ils n'auraient pas un oiseau de libre. Par chance, ils en restent quelques uns, dont un des plus rapides qu'elle s'empresse de prendre. Sur son perchoir, l'aigle la regarde prospère, et elle ne peut s'empêcher de le caresser avant d'ouvrir la petite sacoche qu'il a sur le dos et d'enfourner son petit paquet contenant son chocolat pour l'élu de son cœur. Mais avant de dire à l'oiseau d'apporter ça à Konoha, un des ninjas présent la coupe :

-Temari-san, nous avons reçu une missive pour vous aussi...

-Ah bon ? S'étonne Temari.

La blondinette a de quoi s'étonner, normalement la volière n'est utilisée que pour les messages urgents ou diplomatiques, pour cette fois, elle avait eu l'autorisation exclusive de Gaara... Après des mois et des mois de négociations sur qui fera la vaisselle ou sortira les poubelles.

Le ninja lui tendit la lettre sur laquelle était apposé un sceau.

-Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas ouvert ? S'inquiète Temari. Vous avez l'obligation de le faire pour chaque lettre normalement...

-C'est-à-dire que... Commence une des autres ninjas. Nous ne pouvions pas, il semblerait que le sceau ne puisse être ouvert que de votre main...

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit ?

-Nous venons de la recevoir de ce matin, et quand nous avons vu l'émetteur, il nous a semblé juste que se soit vous qui l'ouvriez. Ce courrier n'avait rien d'alarmant.

Temari leur sourie et les remercie après avoir lu le nom écrit en petit caractère sur le rouleau : « Shikamaru Nara _ Konoha ».

Elle fini d'enfiler délicatement son chocolat sur le dos du volatil et lui susurre :

-Si tu peux livrer ce paquet à Konoha avant la fin de la journée, ce serait vraiment sympa...

Elle caresse une dernière fois l'animal, et celui-ci s'envole, sans l'aide même d'un messager pour avoir de l'élan, quittant la volière de ses propres ailes. Temari le regarde partir... Comme elle aimerait voler elle aussi, comme ça, elle pourrait le rejoindre selon son envie, lui parler quand elle voudrait ou même l'embrasser quand ça lui plairait.

**Il me manque terriblement. Chaque minute, chaque heure, ou même chaque jour sans lui me paraissent interminables. Et pourtant je l'aime. C'est d'ailleurs l'unique chose qui fait que je suis encore ninja. Grâce à ce « boulot », je peux quitter Suna et aller à Konoha sans avoir besoin de me justifier... Et puis, c'est aussi comme ça que je l'ai rencontré. Vivre loin de lui, c'est un peu comme vivre sans soleil. Je n'arrive pas à être complètement heureuse, et pourtant je tiens. Je résiste car je sais que je ne pourrai pas arrêter tout ça, que ce soit ma profession ou notre relation... Je continue d'attendre, de l'aimer chaque secondes un peu plus fort, malgré les kilomètres de séparation.**

Sur le chemin qui rejoint le bureau de Gaara, elle lit le rouleau envoyé par Shikamaru, il s'est ouvert à la simple pression de sa main sur le sceau. Elle sourit, pensant que son cher et tendre a encore inventé un truc aussi puéril qu'adorable cherchant sans doute à prouver son intelligence par la même occasion.

« Chère fille galère,

Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, c'est bien la première fois que je prends la peine d'écrire une lettre ou même quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs... Galère... Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer... Ca va ? Oui, ça doit être ça ! Bon, je pense que ça va si tu t'es tenue à distance d'une quelconque bouteille de saké. Moi, ça va... Ok, ok, je viens de soupirer car je me fais franchement chier ! Je sais que tu veux savoir pourquoi, pas la peine de crier... Oui, je sais ça fait bizarre d'engager un monologue tout seul, mais c'est comme si t'étais là. Je te connais bien maintenant, alors quand l'ennui me gagne, pour ne pas dormir, je m'amuse à parler tout seul, non seulement j'imagine ce que tu répondrais, mais c'est que ça aide à réfléchir ce truc ! Non, je n'ai pas bu de saké ou autre liquide qui tourne la tête. Je crois que j'écris un peu n'importe quoi quand je m'ennuie. Bref, il faut que je te raconte ce que je fais en ce moment aussi ? Bah, facile à deviner, puisque je me fais chier, la réponse est : RIEN. Pardon pour le peu d'intérêt que t'apporte cette lettre, j'imagine que tu t'es encore imaginée une lettre romantique... Comme si je savais écrire des trucs pareils moi ! Ne le nie pas Temari, je te l'ai dis, je te connais. Tu n'es pas ma petite amie pour rien, et faut dire que j'aime bien analyser les gens. Revenons-en à la cause de mon ennui, tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais depuis quelques temps, j'ai envie de rien. Je vois les autres sortir, aller manger, s'entraîner et même batifoler !... bah moi, même si ça change pas de d'habitude, j'ai encore moins envie de bouger... Oui, je suis feignant, merci tu me l'as déjà répété bien des fois. Mais je compte les jours, et ça me fou vraiment le cafard quand je vois le temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que tu es partie... Ca va faire 4 semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et je crois que je commence à devenir fou. Alors je t'écris cette lettre, pour occuper mes pensées. Je ne t'en veux pas t'inquiètes. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, on est des ninjas hein ? C'est notre vie qui l'a voulue. Je crois que je vais me démerder pour venir te voir, car je n'en peux plus ! Ne rigole pas ! Ok, je te l'avoue : tu me manques fille galère. Garde bien ces mots en tête car je ne me répèterai plus jamais. Sur ce, à dans quelques jours sûrement. Juste le temps que je trouve une excuse bidon pour venir jusqu'à Suna et je serai là ! Ca ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps, tu me connais...

Je t'aime

Shikamaru »

A peine a-t-elle finit la lettre que Temari s'empresse de rejoindre le bureau du Kazekage. Elle ouvre la porte en trombe et s'écrit un peu à bout de souffle :

-Gaara ! Trouve moi une mission qui doit me faire aller à Konoha ou même tout ce qui se trouve à porté, s'il te plaît !

Gaara la regarde surpris, et sans pour autant perdre son sérieux, lui dit :

-Désolé Temari, mais je t'ai déjà assigné une mission...

Le roux lui tend alors un parchemin, et Temari le prend, déçue. Elle lit alors le lieu où elle doit se rendre, et la durée de la mission, et c'est alors que peu à peu, sa mine déçue se transforme en un immense sourire. Elle se jette alors sur son frère et le couvre de baisers avant de repartir aussi vite en criant des exclamations de joie, et bousculant au passage son autre frère, Kankuro.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a l'autre furie ? Demanda celui-ci.

-Rien, elle est juste pressée de partir pour sa prochaine mission, un tournoi de Junin qu'elle doit superviser et qui va durer sur plusieurs mois...

-Ah bon, et où ça ?

-A Konoha, Tsunade m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un œil expert et extérieur pour recruter les futurs Anbus du village.

-Eheh, on comprend mieux. Rigola Kankuro.

**Notre amour est parti d'un tout petit rien, et aujourd'hui, malgré la distance, les obstacles qui nous séparent, il ne cesse de grandir. Aujourd'hui, je l'aime encore plus qu'hier, et même s'il m'arrive de souffrir à l'idée de savoir qu'il est loin de moi, je sais que nous n'en sortirons qu'encore plus mûrs. Je vois ça comme un test, un test qui vérifie notre sincérité et surtout, notre amour l'un pour l'autre. Certes, vivre comme ça sera difficile, mais si nous nous aimons et ne cessons de penser l'un à l'autre, peut-être que dans un avenir proche, je sentirai la chaleur de son cœur contre le mien et ce, à tout jamais.**

_Ouhh… L'amour à distance. C'est certainement le versant le plus difficile à endurer moralement. Beaucoup de choses entrent en compte. _

_Deux de mes très proches amies le vivent tous les jours… :/ L'une vie a Paris, et son copain à Toulouse, ils sont très attachés l'un à l'autre, mais ce n'est pas facile tous les jours d'être séparé de celui qu'on aime… Je les admire énormément tous les deux, si un jour j'ai un copain, j'aimerai que mon couple ressemble au leur ! _

_Vraiment, malgré tout, ils tiennent et sont ensemble depuis 7 mois. Ils se voient tous les 2 mois, et ne s'appelle pas très souvent (d'ailleurs, c'est ça l'unique chose qui dérange ma chère amie ! XD) mais dès qu'ils sont ensemble, c'est juste un truc de fous ! Vraiment, c'est la première fois que je cois un couple aussi… aussi couple ! X')_

_Mon autre amie, qui est à la fac avec moi, et vie donc dans le centre, alors que son copain vie sur Paris, c'est beaucoup plus difficile pour elle d'être séparé de lui, alors ils s'envoient des messages toutes les heures et se voient tous les weekends, ils s'arrangent toujours pour se voir… ils sont ensemble depuis 2ans et demi et ils vivent cet amour à distance on ne peut mieux… vu qu'ils vont se marier en juillet ! ^^ Oui, oui, ils sont fiancés et vont se marier dans quelques mois. Je trouve ça juste… MAGIQUE ! Vraiment, je suis une inconditionnée de l'amour, mais quand je les vois si heureux, ça donne envie d'y croire. _

_Donc, comme je l'ai montré dans ce versant : l'amour à distance est possible, il suffit juste de se donner les moyens et de continuer d'aimer l'autre autant que cela nous ait possible. _

_Sur ce, à jeudi ! _


	6. Amour Partagé

Amour partagé

**Je suis Tenten, ninja et maîtresse d'armes de 19 ans... et je suis amoureuse d'un garçon.**

Sur un terrain d'entraînement à l'orée de la forêt de Konoha, une jeune femme brune coiffée de deux chignons fait quelques mouvements de Taijustsu pour que sa concentration reste à son maximum en cette matinée de février. Elle lance alors un kunaï à trois branches contre un arbre et plusieurs oiseaux qui étaient venus s'y abriter s'envolèrent en quelques gracieux battements.

Les gouttes de sueur qui perlent sa peau virevoltent autour d'elle à chacun de ses pas. Ainsi, Tenten vient se défouler ici, après tout le stress qu'elle accumule missions après missions. C'est sur ce terrain qu'elle attend aussi ses coéquipiers. Seul eux détiennent le droit de l'affronter dans des combats qui visent à se « divertir ».

Depuis quelques temps, l'esprit de Tenten est un peu versatile. Elle n'arrive plus à rester entièrement concentré, ou alors pas plus d'une minute. La cause de ce trouble est facile à deviner, il suffit de remonter quelques semaines en arrière... Mais en cet instant, Tenten ne veut pas y penser, car elle arrive enfin à unir son esprit et son corps pour ne faire plus qu'un. Voilà une chose qui lui avait fait défaut. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui ait dit ça ?

**Il s'appelle Neji Hyuuga, il se bat très bien et ne parle que très rarement.**

A bout de souffle, la brune se laisse glisser contre un arbre et s'asseoit pour faire une pause. Elle entend alors une voix qui lui est loin d'être inconnue...

-Kizuutsuita tte heiki da yooo, mouu itami wa nai kara neEEeee ! Sono ashiii wo hikizurinagaaaaara mooOoOo (**) ! Claironne un jeune homme à la coupe au bol luisante et aux sourcils imposants.

- Lee, tu ne peux pas baisser tes décibels car tu me donnes déjà la migraine ce matin ! S'énerva son voisin aux longs cheveux bruns.

-Mais Neji ! C'est une superbe chanson qui traduit la fougue de notre jeunesse enfin ! Il faut que je la chante tous les matins pour que ma motivation atteigne son apogée ! S'écrit Lee.

-Chante dans ta tête alors, tu verras, c'est beaucoup mieux...

-Ton pessimisme te perdra un jour Neji ! Soupira Lee.

L'Hyuuga ne prend même pas la peine de répondre à son ami, les mots lui manquent en vérité. Les deux jeunes hommes s'approchent de leur coéquipière.

Lee salut, comme à l'habitude, sa coéquipière avec plus d'entrain qu'un vendeur de poissons tandis que Neji se contente d'un hochement de tête.

-Neji, je te propose un duel ! S'exclame Lee en le pointant du doigt.

Neji daigne lever les yeux vers Lee, alors que jusqu'à maintenant, il avait trouvé un intérêt à regarder la pelouse à ses pieds. Il accepte, une fois encore, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. Tenten reste là, en bonne spectatrice car elle a déjà bien donné de son énergie. Ses pensées se perdent dans un souvenir ressent et qui ne cesse de bousculer son cœur.

**Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui pour une raison totalement insignifiante... ce que je croyais un amour non partagé s'avérait être à l'opposé. J'avais toujours éprouvé de l'admiration pour lui. Après tout, il méritait bien son titre de génie. Etant dans la même équipe depuis l'académie, nous avons vécus bien des choses ensemble, et peu à peu, comme toute personne normale, mes sentiments ont évolué et peu à peu l'admiration à laisser place à l'amour. **

Alors que Lee et Neji se battent en duel, Tenten décide de sortir une bouteille d'eau de son sac, pour se rafraîchir un peu... et c'est à ce moment là que le souvenir de cette nuit particulière lui revient.

Flash Back 

C'était une mission comme les autres, près d'un lac comme les autres, lors d'une nuit comme les autres, avec un tour de garde comme les autres... jusqu'à ce qu'il la rejoigne, comme ça, sans raison. Lee et Shino, avec qui ils faisaient équipe pour cette mission de reconnaissance, dormaient à point fermés. C'était à Tenten de monter la garde, et jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il la rejoindrait, qui plus est pour lui parler...

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence un petit moment Neji ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire, mais dans ce rôle là, Tenten n'était pas mal non plus ! Elle était encore sous le choc de le voir ainsi la rejoindre.

-Le ciel est magnifique ce soir... Dit Neji, d'un ton calme, en fixant le ciel noir.

Le voilà qui se mettait à lui parler des étoiles ! Avait-il prit un coup sur la tête ou était-il somnambule ?

-Euh... O-Oui... Répondit Tenten, curieuse de voir sa réaction.

-Tu vas trouver ça bizarre sans doute mais, je voulais te parler depuis un moment, et je n'en ai jamais trouvé l'occasion.

La brune ne répondit rien, écoutant avec sérieux ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de si important à lui dire.

-De-Depuis quelque temps déjà...

Là, Tenten commençait vraiment à paniquer, Neji Hyuuga se mettait à bégayer ! Ce grand génie devait fréquenter bien trop souvent sa cousine ces derniers temps car jamais la maîtresse des armes ne l'avait vu dans cet état.

Jusqu'alors, Neji fixait le feu de camps, et brusquement, il croisa ses prunelles grises à celles de Tenten. Elle put alors voir toute la détresse, et pourtant un courage ardent, passer dans son regard sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quelque chose d'autre que de l'écouter.

-Je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments... Je sais que ça peut te paraître bizarre, alors que nous avons toujours été coéquipiers mais... Je t'aime Tenten.

Ces trois simples mots bouleversèrent la Terre entière, jamais personne ne lui avait dit ces mots avant. La jeune femme était sous le choc, et ne savait quoi répondre. Neji avait raison, ils avaient toujours été coéquipiers, comment pouvait-elle le voir si soudainement autrement ? Pouvait-elle éprouver autre chose que de l'admiration pour ce jeune homme aux apparences si froid ?

-Je ne te demande pas de me répondre tout de suite. Prends le temps qu'il te faudra, et saches que quoi que tu décides, nos relations resteront les mêmes.

C'était sur ces derniers mots qu'il retourna se coucher dans la tente avec ses deux coéquipiers, si calme, alors que Tenten, elle, était complètement dépassée par les événements.

Fin du Flash Back.

Tenten range sa bouteille d'eau, et tombe nez à nez avec quelque chose qu'elle a acheté sans trop réfléchir sur le chemin de l'allée. C'est une petite boîte rectangulaire décorée d'un ruban violet, dans laquelle se trouvent deux petits chocolats à la forme de petits muffins avec une violette déposéesur le dessus. Lorsqu'elle les a vus dans la vitrine, elle a éprouvé l'envie de les acheter, elle en donnera un à Lee, et un autre pour Neji... Mais, elle pense alors à sa réaction à lui. Certes, elle, elle le lui donnera comme une preuve de son amour sincère, mais lui, voyant que Lee aura le même, il le prendra comme une réponse négative à sa déclaration! Que fallait-il qu'elle fasse ?

Lui parler directement est la meilleure des solutions, mais, le peut-elle seulement ? Son cœur bat à 100 à l'heure, et elle redoute avec anxiété le moment où les deux garçons cesseront leur entraînement.

**Je sais qu'il m'aime, et je l'aime aussi. Un amour partagé, et pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur de lui dire mes sentiments. C'est vraiment stupide, quand je vois tous les autres souffrir à cause de leur amour, et moi qui est là à me taire alors que je sais que mes sentiments sont réciproques. Je ne sais juste pas comment m'y prendre, c'est une grande première pour moi ! Ce regard doux qu'il porte de temps à autre sur moi, je sais qu'il ne m'est dédié qu'à moi seule. **

Elle relève les yeux, et remarque surprise que ces deux coéquipiers sont juste à côté d'elle. Neji et Lee semblent discuter ardemment pour décidé de qui a gagné ou non. Tenten, prise de court, sortie les chocolats de son sac...

-Je t'ai touché au moins 3 fois ! S'exclame Lee.

-Non ! J'ai réussi à les éviter ! Tu as simplement cru que tu m'avais touché ! Or, je suis certain que tu ne m'as même pas frôlé !

-Quoi ? Neji, tu salis mon honneur d'expert en Taijutsu ! Si je te dis que je t'ai touché, alors c'est vrai !

-D'accord, tu m'as touché au moins... Hm... Une fois.

Lee ouvre de grands yeux. Ce génie a beau être son meilleur ami, s'il continue à jouer les snobes, il va sûrement se manger un coup de poids bien placé !

-N'importe quoi ! Neji, je te défis une deuxième fois !

Neji regarde son ami, commençant à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer... Il fut vite coupé par une voix cristalline assise juste à côté, lui donnant par ailleurs des frissons le long du dos.

-Ca suffit vous deux ! Vous avez quel âge sérieux ? S'écrie Tenten.

-Mais !... Lancent les deux « hommes ».

-Il n'y a pas de mais. Lee, j'ai confiance en toi, et si tu dis avoir donné trois coups à Neji, c'est que c'est la vérité, arrête de lancer des défis en large et en travers. Toi, Neji, soit un peu plus reconnaissant, et assume tes erreurs...

Neji fronce les sourcils et s'énerve après la jeune femme.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ton avis ! De toute façon, je me fiche totalement de ce que tu penses ! Et ça comprend aussi ta réponse que je ne cesse d'attendre, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

Neji parti, sans demander son reste, sous les regards perturbés de ses amis.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? S'emporte Tenten, espérant que Neji l'entende, mais il est déjà bien loin.

-Tenten, ça va te paraître bizarre que je te dise ça mais Neji a tous les symptômes... Dit Lee.

-Les symptômes ? Répète Tenten, dont l'esprit se brouille peu à peu comme s'il vient de faire un exercice de math très complexe.

-Bah oui ! Il est amoureux ! Mais de qui, va savoir !

-Co-comment ça ? S'empourpre la maîtresse des armes.

-Regarde, il ne mange presque plus, il a l'esprit ailleurs, monte sur ces grands chevaux à la moindre remarque, dès qu'on parle de filles il évite le sujet... et surtout, surtout, surtout, il ne parle plus ! Enfin, déjà qu'il ne parlait pas beaucoup avant, quand on s'adressait à lui mais là, c'est pire que lorsque Gai-sensei regarde un de ses dramas préférés : silence morbide ! Zéro ! NADA !

-Oui ben c'est bon Lee, j'ai compris...

-Mais tu ne te rends pas compte ! Dans quel état on va le retrouver nous ? Je suis sur qu'il souffre ! Peut-être qu'il ne peut pas avouer ses sentiments à cette fille ou alors... Han ! Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aime pas ! Pauvre Neji ! Il a l'air si triste !

A peine Lee a-t-il fini sa phrase que Tenten s'empare du chocolat dans son sac, ouvrant rapidement la boîte. Ses doigts tremblent, en le remarquant, Lee ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, c'est bien la première fois qu'il voit sa coéquipière aussi vulnérable. Elle arrive finalement _après bien des essais_ à sortir un des deux petits chocolats à la violette, le tendant à gros sourcils avant de partir en courant, suivant les pas que Neji avait pris quelques instants plus tôt. Lee lui crie un grand merci, qu'elle peut entendre même si son souffle saccadé lui bouche les oreilles dans cette course folle... Une course contre la montre... contre l'amour.

-« Si j'étais Neji, où est-ce que j'irai ? » Pense Tenten, tournant la tête de droite à gauche, dans les rues de Konoha, venant tout juste de quitter le terrain d'entraînement.

Soudain, elle l'aperçoit près d'un distributeur de boissons, prenant une canette de thé vert. Il semblait regarder le vide, ouvrant sa canette machinalement d'un geste bref. Elle resta quelques instants dans ce bain de foule, qui traverse les rues du village, comme si le temps s'était arrêté... Comme si soudain, tous les alentours n'avaient plus aucune importance. Le mouvement de la foule passe au ralenti...

Au travers de cette foule, malgré le monde, malgré le bruit, malgré sa peur ses pieds se mettent en marche tous seuls. Chacun de ses pas suivent les battements de son cœur, tel un automate. Les mètres qui les séparent diminuent peu à peu. Cette distance traduit aujourd'hui le fait qu'ils ne se soient jamais avoué leur amour commun.

Elle court maintenant, bousculant quelques villageois sans vraiment s'en soucier, foulant la terre chaude de ses pieds dans de petits nuages de poussière. Les minutes, les mètres, les doutes diminuent toujours plus... les sentiments eux grandissent.

Neji regarde sa canette de thé vert d'un air absent, ne se doutant pas qu'une bombe à retardement se dirige vers lui... Tenten lui saute au cou et c'est sous le poids de la gravité qu'ils tombent tous deux à terre. Le jeune Hyuuga complètement déboussolé, ne comprend pas comment il est arrivé postérieur au sol avec une jolie brune à macarons dans les bras, collée à son torse.

En réalité, il n'a même pas le temps de réfléchir, ses yeux croisent ceux de Tenten et les mots ne suffisent plus. Elle vient déposer tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes, et jamais, jamais il ne voudra plus les quitter... si ce n'est pour manger le chocolat qu'elle lui offrira avec ces quatre mots comme un cadeau tombé du ciel :

-Je t'aime, Neji.

**Je suis heureuse de vivre pleinement mon amour aujourd'hui. Je sais que je suis une fille vraiment chanceuse... Car j'ai la chance d'aimer un homme qui m'aime en retour. Notre bonheur est merveilleux. Aussi clair que l'eau limpide des rivières. Ô oui je suis amoureuse, bien sûr qu'il m'aime, mais qui sait ce que nous réserve demain ?... Voilà pourquoi nous nous contentons de nous aimer. Après tout, ses yeux sont pour moi bien plus beaux que les rayons de lune d'un soir d'été.**

Ou celui que je ne vivrai jamais ! X')

Si, si, je l'ai vécu en primaire, aaah~ l'époque magique où il m'écrivait des poèmes… C'est là où j'ai vécu ma plus longue et unique relation : 2 ans ! :D Et oui, y a des choses qui ne s'expliquent pas !

Bref, c'est vraiment quelque chose de rare ce versant, et c'est bien dommage… Aimé et être aimé ça doit vraiment être quelque chose… Bien sur, on le vit tous les jours car quoi qu'on en dise, on aime notre famille et nos amie, et ils nous le rendent bien, mais aimer au sens propre, quelqu'un du sexe opposé ou non, un amour démesuré et partagé. Vraiment, je vous le souhaite à tous de le vivre un jour ou de le consommer autant que possible.

Le monde serait surement plus vivable si l'amour était tout le temps partagé… mais là on serait au pays des Bisounours, et bouffer de la barbe à papa jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ne m'enchante guère !

J'ai peur d'ailleurs d'être partie dans le cul-cul pour celui-ci, alors que Neji a un caractère de nature impassible et froid. :/

Bon, on dira que je l'ai fait en mode freestyle d'accord ? xD

Sur ce, à vendredi !


	7. Amour Secret

**Amour secret**

**Je m'appelle Hinata Hyuuga, ninja au byakugan de 18 ans... et je suis amoureuse d'un garçon. **

Assise sur son lit, la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte, la jeune Hinata lit un de ses ouvrages préféré, celui qui raconte l'histoire d'une vaillante héroïne aux talents cachés et qui malgré les obstacles, ne cesse d'avancer et de gagner en force afin de sauver l'honneur de sa famille pendant une guerre.

La jeune Hyuuga aux cheveux bleu nuit a toujours aimé lire, suivant sa condition de « princesse » qu'elle applique au pied de la lettre, cherchant par des moyens vains d'honorer son père, elle aussi. Hinata a toujours manqué de confiance en elle, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'elle s'enferme souvent entre ces 4 murs pour se plonger dans des activités calmes qui illustrent tout à fait son tempérament. Elle tourne une page du livre et remarque qu'elle entame le dernier chapitre... L'héroïne arrivera-t-elle à sauver son pays ? Pourra-t-elle enfin vivre son amour avec le général ?

Soudain, Hinata redresse la tête et regarde en direction de son bureau, là où se trouve une boîte ronde assez haute aux motifs fleuris et très colorés. A l'intérieur se trouve un cadeau précieux, qu'elle a fait de ses mains, l'ennui c'est que jamais il ne sortira de cette pièce... comme toutes les autres années avant en réalité. Pourtant, elle continue de faire ce chocolat, et cette année qui a été si particulière pour elle, aussi. Comme son héroïne, aura-t-elle suffisamment de courage pour le lui donner un jour? Ainsi, elle détruira l'unique obstacle qui s'est dressé devant elle le silence.

**Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, il est devenu un très grand ninja, bien qu'il soit un peu irresponsable, il est sincère et courageux. **

Une légère brise traverse sa chambre, elle tourne alors ses yeux vers ce ciel qui est particulièrement clair en cette saison. Un immense ciel bleu, sans nuages. Plus bleu que le bleu de ses yeux à Lui, Lui qui a fait chavirer son cœur d'un simple sourire. Hinata se met alors à rêver... Une chose sensationnelle, presque merveilleux tout ce bleu. Encore plus pur que son souffle si doux, car le vent même au mois d'août ne peut-être aussi doux lorsqu'il s'approche d'elle pour la saluer...

-Hinataaaaa ! S'écrie une jeune fille de 14 ans en débarquant comme un bourrin dans la chambre de sa sœur aînée.

-Hanabi ? S'étonne Hinata.

-Tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, aller au super marché pour m'acheter du colorant rose ? Je dois surveillez mon chocolat dans le bain mari alors est-ce que ça t'ennuie ?

-Non, ça ne m'ennuie pas, je n'ai rien à faire...

La jeune Hanabi remercie chaleureusement sa sœur aînée avant de lui dire en détail ce qu'elle désirait. Hinata dépose alors un marque page à l'endroit où elle a stoppé sa lecture.

La voilà sur le chemin du supermarché, déambulant dans les rues de Konoha, invisible dans cette foule de début d'après midi. Les couples se pavanent, main dans la main ou assis tendrement sur des bancs. La princesse Hyuuga ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur à cette vue... Et dire que les fleurs ne sont encore que des bourgeons, le printemps est encore loin et pourtant, une vague d'amour semble déjà bouleverser les cœurs. Elle les envie, qui ne rêve pas d'un tel épanouissement ? Dans les bras de celui ou celle que l'on aime, ne se préoccupant pas du temps qui passe... Elle porte dans son sac en bandoulière cette petite boîte cylindrique où se trouvent ses pâtes en chocolat, destinées à l'élu de son cœur. Elle ignore pourquoi elle les a mis dans son sac... ce n'était pas prémédité, c'était... Automatique, presque comme une intuition.

Ses sentiments, sont déjà plus grands que tous ces arbres, bien plus fleuris que les jonquilles qui jonchent les jardinières des fenêtres et pourtant, aussi fermés que ces bourgeons pas encore éclos.

Elle arrive finalement au supermarché et achète le colorant pour sa petite sœur. En sortant, alors qu'elle marche au détour d'une rue, elle le voit. _LUI_. Discutant avec des villageois, tout sourire. Ce sourire, qui réchauffe son corps comme du miel. Dès qu'elle l'aperçoit, son cœur se met à battre, ses joues s'empourprent, c'est un peu comme un rayon de soleil. Elle l'admire, pour toute cette attraction qu'il créée dès que les gens lui parlent ou le voient.

**Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui pour une raison totalement insignifiante... dans mon enfance, je voulais abandonner à la moindre difficulté, je me sentais faible en voyant le regard de mon père si méprisant. Et pourtant, lui il m'a sorti de ce tunnel sans fond... Il a détruit ma faiblesse par son sourire. J'éprouvais de l'admiration pour lui qui ne cessait ses efforts pour réaliser son rêve, ignorant ces gens aux pensées si méchantes... Naruto m'a sauvé, et j'ai toujours rêvé de marcher à ses côtés, car je l'aime tout simplement. Je l'ai toujours aimé... Je lui ai dit un jour, mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponse... Depuis ce jour, je ne lui parle plus. Je garde pour moi cet amour, l'observant de loin comme toujours depuis un peu plus de 12 ans, silencieusement.**

L'héritière Hyuuga continuait inlassablement de le regarder… Il était le héro de Konoha, qui aurait put le détester ? Un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit : Naruto, cloué au sol par Pain, son cœur battant la chamade, le crie étouffé de son garde du corps, un bruit assourdissant, le sol fissuré, un « Parce que je t'aime, Naruto », une attaque ratée, puis… le trou noir. Jamais il n'avait répondu à sa déclaration, que se soit d'une quelconque manière. Il s'était même permis de l'ignorer à son retour du pays du fer. Elle ne lui en veut pas. Comment aurait-elle put ? Hinata sait simplement que le cœur de Naruto ne lui appartient pas.

Des enfants se jettent d'un coup sur lui, ils sont cinq ou six, tout souriants.

-Naruto-san! Naruto-san! S'écrient les gosses.

-Salut la compagnie ! Répond Naruto enthousiaste.

-On a fait la course pour monter aux arbres, et c'est l'équipe bleue qui a gagné ! La mienne ! Grâce à vous, les grands méchants ils nous ennuieront plus ! Vous êtes trop fort Môsieur Naruto ! Continue un jeune garçon de 8 ans tout au plus.

-Mais non, je n'ai rien fait, c'est votre courage qui a tout fait!

-Oooh non Môsieur Naruto, c'est vous qui nous avez aidé ! Dit une petite fille avec un bâton dans la main.

-Ouééé ! Renvoyèrent tous les autres pour appuyer ce que leurs amis venaient de souligner.

Naruto ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Hinata ne se lasserai jamais de cette image. Il fait si beau aujourd'hui que les rayons du soleil viennent se perdent sur la peau halée du jeune blond. Il respire la joie de vivre et incarne tant d'espoir en lui qu'il est devenu la lanterne guidant Konoha vers la foi de ne jamais abandonner. Lui qui fut dans le passé rejeté est devenu aujourd'hui l'homme que tout le monde souhaite connaître.

-En plus vous avez battu le méchant Pain et sauvé notre village ! Vous êtes un super héro ! Appuie le premier garçon.

-Il n'était pas vraiment méchant vous savez… il a fait ça car il voulait protéger ceux qu'il aimait… Et puis moi, je n'étais pas seul. Tous les ninjas de Konoha étaient là aussi. Je me suis juste occupé de lui parler et lui faire comprendre certaines choses… Rien d'important…

La jeune princesse regarde cette scène attendrie… Naruto a toujours possédé ce pouvoir de rassurer les gens mais surtout, de donner envie de le suivre. Il émane de lui une aura si tendre. Hinata a toujours rêvé de s'y blottir… Aujourd'hui, qui n'étaient pas les filles qui n'éprouvaient pas de l'attirance pour ce jeune homme. Il a gagné en prestance, et on ne doute plus de celui qui un jour détruira toute trace de guerre du monde shinobi. Les villageois de Konoha ont confiance en lui, et savent que le jour où il affrontera le puissant ninja aux yeux rouges, il gagnera surement.

Le cœur d'Hinata bat à tout rompre, comme elle aimerait aller lui parler… Comme toujours sa timidité joue le rôle de barrière, et puis, elle s'est juré de ne plus jamais lui laisser voir ses sentiments. Que fera-t-elle si elle va le voir, là tout de suite, elle rougira et tombera sans doute dans les pommes au moindre mot. Aucune discrétion.

**Dès que ****Naruto**** est là, ****l'atmosphère change****... Il aura beau dire qu'il n'est rien. Se barrer la route avec sa **_**modestie.**_**Avec lui, rien n'est pareil.**** Pour moi, il est comme un magnifique ****rayon de soleil****, qui de plus en plus, s'insinue ****si profondément en moi**** que je ne peux plus m'en passer. Alors, qu'est-ce que je deviendrais si je perdais ****cette douce lumière**** qu'il m'apporte ? S'il ne m'aime pas, refuse ****mes sentiments**** et ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole... Comment ferai-je pour survivre à ****cette obscurité ****? Donc dès le début, je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux garder ces sentiments pour moi, après tout, je préfère garder ce secret et ****l'observer à distance****. Jamais je ne pourrais le regarder en face et lui avouer, de peur d'être rejetée, car ça signifierait le perdre systématiquement… ****Et je ne le veux pas.**

Soudain, une des enfants remarque Hinata postée un peu plus loin, les fixant.

-Oh ! Regardez c'est la princesse Hinata ! C'est elle qui est venue au secours de Naruto-san lors de son combat contre Pain !

Tous les regards des enfants présents se retrouvent braqués vers l'héritière, même Naruto a détourné son regard et une lueur de surprise s'anime dans ses yeux bleus. Les enfants se jettent tous sur Hinata, criant des exclamations de joie et d'admiration. Ils parlent tous en même temps, heureux de la voir.

-Oooh ! Vous êtes la meilleure princesse Hinata ! C'est grâce à vous que Naruto-san a été sauvé ! Vous avez été vraiment courageuse ! Souligne la même fillette qui l'avait remarqué un peu plus tôt.

-M-Mais non, je n-n'ai rien fait… Corrige Hinata qui est un peu déstabilisée. C'est Naruto qui a sauvé tout le monde…J-Je n'ai d'ailleurs qu'empiré les choses, j'ai été inu-…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Hinata enfin ! Les enfants ont raison, je serai encore coincé avec Pain si tu n'étais pas intervenue… Vous voyez les enfants, je dois une fière chandelle à Hinata ! Coupe Naruto avec un immense sourire.

Hinata se sent fondre… Cela doit d'ailleurs se voir de par la couleur pourpre de ses joues. Alors comme ça, il vient de dire qu'elle l'avait sauvé de la mort ? Qu'il… avait besoin d'elle ? Jamais personne ne lui avait dit de pareilles choses… alors, que ces mots sortent de sa bouche à lui, c'est d'autant plus surprenant.

-Moi ! Je sais pas comment vous avez fait Hinata-san ! S'exclame un petit garçon à l'allure fragile. J'aurai eu peur à votre place ! Comment on peut se lancer dans un combat alors qu'on sait qu'on n'aura aucune chance contre ce gros méchant plus fort que nous ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

-On est prêt à tout pour protéger une personne qui nous est chère… Disent Naruto et Hinata à l'unisson.

Ils piquent un far, se regardent, et rougissent tous deux, parfaitement synchronisés en baissant la tête vers le sol. Les rires des enfants masquent les battements de leurs cœurs qui battent à 1000 à la minute… Hinata est encore plus mal à l'aise.

Naruto lui se met à transpiré et essaye tant bien que mal de garder un certain sang froid alors que les enfants semblent prendre un malin plaisir à voir leurs aînés dans ces sales draps. Comment se fait-il qu'ils soient sur une même longueur d'onde alors qu'ils ne se parlent presque jamais ?

-D-Désolé ! S'exclament-ils toujours d'une même voix.

Leurs regards se croisent à nouveau. Ils détournent rapidement les yeux voyant le visage de l'autre. S'ils continuent, ça risque de durer longtemps… Et pourtant, les enfants se lancent dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire ne se lassant pas du spectacle. Hinata tente de trouver une solution pour se sortir de là… Qu'elle excuse peut-elle trouver pour s'éclipser ? Elle est dans l'incapacité de faire la moindre réflexion car les battements de son cœur lui cognent dans la tête, créant ainsi un mélange de souvenirs, de confusion, de sentiments… un vrai champ de foire quoi.

-« Ne le regarde pas ! Ne le regarde pas ! » Pense Hinata essayant de se convaincre elle même.

Mais à peine a-t-elle le temps de réagir qu'elle entend le rire de Naruto. Pourquoi ce fou rire ? Elle relève la tête. Ses prunelles grises croisent ses prunelles bleues ciel… Ce ciel si bleu d'été dans lequel elle voudrait se perdre à jamais. Elle ne sait expliquer ce qu'il se passe, mais elle se met à rire. Cette influence qu'il a sur elle… Comme de doux rayons du soleil qui réchauffent son cœur. Naruto reste Naruto tout simplement. Celui qu'elle a toujours aimé. Avec ses défauts, ses qualités mais surtout ce sourire qui remue ciel et terre.

Depuis combien de temps n'a-t-elle pas ris comme cela ? Sans doute dès lors qu'il n'a plus posé un regard sur elle. Pourquoi aujourd'hui serait différent ? Que lui prend-il tout d'un coup ?... Bizarrement, elle n'en a que faire à cet instant. Elle veut simplement partager avec lui ce moment de bonheur, car ils se font si rares.

Si rares et si courts…

-Naruto, te voilà enfin !

Cette voix, Hinata la connaît si bien… Tout rire cesse à l'arrivée de cette jeune femme. Le visage de Naruto change du tout au tout. Il en est de même pour celui d'Hinata. Il lui est devenu difficile depuis quelque temps de masquer ses émotions à son égard.

-Sakura-chan ! S'exclame Naruto, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Tsunade te cherche, elle t'attend dans son bureau et vite ! S'époumone Sakura.

S'est alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses remarque Hinata, cachée derrière Naruto.

-Hinata ! Ca va depuis ce matin ? Reprend Sakura, plus calme et souriante.

-O-Oui… Répond l'Hyuuga, un peu gênée de la situation quand elle remarque que Naruto évite à présent son regard, les joues roses en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Sakura regarde Hinata, soucieuse, et à nouveau le blond. Un silence pesant s'est installé. Une réaction semble se faire en elle car elle ajoute automatiquement, un peu confuse…

-Oh ! Pardon, vous étiez entrain de discuter !… J-Je voulais pas vous déranger…

-Non, t'inquiète Sakura-chan. C'est rien. Soupire Naruto. Bon faut que j'y aille…

Naruto prend le chemin pour le bureau de l'Hokage sans ajouter un mot. Hinata elle, est torturée par une douleur qui transperce sa poitrine… « C'est rien »… Naruto ne se rend pas compte une fois de plus qu'il vient de briser tous les espoirs de la jeune héritière. Brisant encore son cœur, lui donnant une réponse à sa déclaration plus que claire. « Rien »… Elle n'est rien. Ce mot résonne en elle. Quelques minutes auparavant elle avait cru comprendre tout le contraire… Pourquoi s'amusait t-il inconsciemment à lui administrer toute cette souffrance… Celle qui torture ses sentiments. Poussant à les enfermer dans cet étui qui ne possède aucune clé.

Sakura se retourne vers Hinata après avoir observé Naruto partir. Mais elle n'est plus là. La fleur de cerisier pousse alors un soupire contrarié… Quand Hinata arrivera-t-elle à comprendre ?

La princesse Hyuuga avait poussé gentiment les enfants avant de s'enfuir en courant. Elle court à présent. Les larmes se mettent à tomber dans cette course folle. Elle court. A bout de souffle, une fois assurée que personne ne l'a suivit, elle s'enfonce dans une petite ruelle, s'appuie contre un mur et se laisse glisser contre celui-ci, avant de toucher le sol. Recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses bras entourant ses jambes, elle peut enfin se permettre de laisser libre cours à ses émotions.

Seules, les larmes s'effondrent sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. Ce sol si sec souillé par des larmes. Des larmes qui ne s'arrêtent pas. Comment le pourraient-elles ? Lorsqu'un cœur meurtri est blessé, il se cicatrise en faisant couler un liquide salé… bien que ces cicatrices jamais ne disparaîtront car les larmes ne sont que momentanées.

Combien de temps restera-t-elle encore à pleurer ? Hinata ne le sait pas… Le temps semble s'éterniser, et pourtant, elle ne bouge pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle sentira une légère brise caresser ses épaules qu'elle décidera de lever la tête. Le ciel s'est assombri et cette légère brise a réussi à la sortir de son mutisme. Telle une douche froide.

L'héritière décide de se lever pour rentrer chez elle, elle ne veut pas inquiéter Hanabi davantage. Hinata sort de la ruelle dans laquelle elle s'était faufilée à l'abri des regards et reprend sa marche dans une démarche penaude du à sa fatigue… ayant trop pleuré. Elle reconnait cette rue… Elle y est passée si souvent. Ce n'est pas sans surprise qu'elle passe devant l'appartement de Naruto… Et si ?...

L'Hyuuga monte les marches qui mènent à l'appartement du blondinet, sort rapidement la boîte cylindrique décorée d'un petit nœud et la dépose sur le pallier, sans un bruit. Elle ne sait s'il est là. Mais l'important est que d'une manière ou d'une autre il ignore sa présence.

Alors qu'elle commence à descendre les escaliers pour retourner dans la rue, elle perçoit à quelques mètres une présence qui approche… Elle reconnaîtrait ce chakra entre mille.

Hinata court se mettre à l'abri dans un cul de sac en renfoncement juste à l'entrée des marches, espérant de tout son être qu'IL ne l'ait pas vu. Un éternuement se fait entendre. Un soupire. Le cœur d'Hinata rate un battement. Puis, le bruit de ses pas montant les marches se fait de moins en moins perceptible. Naruto marque une pause devant sa porte, elle le sait car elle ne l'a pas entendu entrer dans son logement. Un froissement de tissus. Hinata rougie… pourquoi ne prend-t-elle pas ses jambes à son coup, mais qu'attend-t-elle pour s'enfuir ? Impossible, ses jambes l'en empêchent. Puis, c'est là qu'elle entend deux mots, deux mots qu'elle n'oubliera jamais.

-Merci, Hinata… Souffle Naruto.

**T'aimer en silence. Je ne sais faire que ça. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je t'ai aimé en silence. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour où je t'ai déclaré mes sentiments, mais tu les as ignorés. Ne dit-on pas que le silence est un aveu ? Alors si cela est vrai Naruto… Comprend cet aveu s'il te plait. Essaie de voir les sentiments que je t'envoie par ce silence. Pour moi, la clé des cœurs pour être aimé… C'est le secret. Peut-être est-ce étrange, mais c'est mon choix. Je garde secrètement cet amour, et surtout, ces souvenirs qui nous unissent l'un et l'autre.**

**Et lui? A-t-il un secret ? Pourquoi ce silence envers moi ? Il ne m'a jamais répondu si ce n'est par le silence alors… Ce que j'en dis finalement c'est que moi et lui sommes les mêmes… Nous aimons en secret une personne car nous avons simplement peur de la voir disparaître. Parce que nous savons tous qu'un sentiment né dans le silence est destiné à rester secret**...

L'amour secret… tout aussi rependu que l'amour d'amitié…

Je ne sais trop que vous dire là-dessus. J'espère simplement qu'un jour, l'une de vous prendra son cœur en main et osera lui dire qu'elle l'aime.

Un peu triste de voir si peu de reviews… :'(


	8. Amour Non Partagé

_Amour non partagé_

**Je m`appelle Sakura Haruno, ninja médecin de 18 ans disciple de Tsunade... et je suis amoureuse d`un garçon.**

Un son strident résonne dans un petit appartement, c`est ce son que fait une bouilloire sur le feu encore allumé quand l`eau est à point pour le thé. Il n`y a aucun signe de vie ici, et pourtant, ce son laisse entendre qu`un détenteur négligé y vis. Les murs d`un blanc cassé sont comblés de ci de là de quelques cadres vides dans un couloir étroit qui mène vers une chambre. Dans cette chambre, des centaines d`objets immergent sur le sol, des livres de médecine qui traitent sur "l`excès d`utilisation de dojutsu héréditaires", à de simples chiffons féminins en passant par des bols de nouilles vides montés sur des montagnes de feuilles en papier. Ce désordre et la bouilloire sifflotante ne peuvent appartenir qu`à une seule et même personne. Un froissement de tissu. Le lit est apparemment occupé par une jeune femme, celle-ci a entre les mains un livre dont le titre est à moitié caché, elle bouge un peu sans pour autant se réveiller. Peut-être ne le veut-elle tout simplement pas? Ce bruit pourtant insupportable ne semble pas gêner la propriétaire des lieux ... tout d`un coup, le livre qu`elle tient entre les mains tombe au sol et s`est dans un mouvement brusque que ses paupières s`ouvrent, dévoilant deux prunelles émeraudes.

Elle se relève doucement afin de s`asseoir sur le bord de son lit et de prendre ses repères. En posant ses pieds à terre, sur l`un deux une feuille vient s`y coller, elle l`arrache et la lit. Ce n`est qu`un simple rapport de mission mais qui n`est pas d`elle. C`est celui d`un groupe de pisteurs qui étaient partis à la recherche de l`organisation de l`Akatsuki, et d`un certain déserteur en particulier. La jeune femme pousse un long soupire, ce qui lui fait tomber quelques une des ses mèches roses sur son front, gênant un peu sa vue. Ce n`est qu`en constatant le désordre de sa chambre qu`elle trouve la force de se lever, se dirigeant vers la cuisine pour couper le gaz. Si elle s`écoutait, Sakura n`aurai pas bougé de la journée, comme elle l`avait fait hier en apprenant cette nouvelle. De toute façon, tout ça dure depuis bien trop longtemps à son goût. Si Sakura avait eu la force de faire son devoir il y a un an et demi, les choses auraient-elles étaient différentes?

**Il s`appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, un nunkenin rongé par la haine mais en vérité, il n`est pas comme ça de nature, au contraire.**

La jeune ninja médecin se sert une tasse de thé et s`asseoit près de la fenêtre. Le soleil est levé depuis au moins 4 heures, commençant peu à peu à envahir les rues de Konoha de lumière. Sakura regarde la porte du village qui donne vers l`Est, depuis tout ce temps elle a encore peur de cette porte parce qu`elle ressasse des souvenirs trop douloureux pour elle. Pourtant elle ne peut s`empêcher de la regarder, parce qu`elle sait qu`on ne combat le mal que par le mal. Parce qu`elle s`est fixée un but à atteindre, parce que plus jamais elle n`échouera face à lui. Sakura ferme les yeux un instant et tente de faire le vide, comme elle le fait chaque matins avant de partir travailler. Tout d`un coup, elle sent une douce caresse passer contre sa jambe, elle baisse les yeux et remarque qu`une boule de poil noire réclame sa ration quotidienne.

- Oh, excuse-moi, je t`avais oublié... Dit-elle en se levant prenant par la même occasion son chat dans ses bras.

Sakura caresse l`animal avec tendresse, il représente sa seule compagnie aujourd`hui et quand elle a besoin de parler il l`écoute toujours. Bien sur que non ce n`est pas une vieille fille aigri, elle cherche simplement quelqu`un qui puisse l`écouter et surtout qui ne trahira pas son secret. Elle avait recueillie ce chat il y a tout juste 5 mois, et aujourd`hui, il arrivait un peu à combler cette solitude qui la ronge depuis des années.

Une fois le chat nourrit, Sakura décide de ranger un peu la cuisine avant d`aller prendre sa douche... Heureusement que les filles ont eu le courage de faire la vaisselle après avoir fait leurs chocolats, car Sakura n`en aurait pas eu la force, elle. Elle perd peu à peu le goût des choses... si elle s`écoutait elle ne bougerait même plus. Comme une célibataire endurcie, comme une vieille fille qui aurait vécu une peine de coeur irréparable. Nous savons tous qu`il existe des cicatrices ineffaçables, qui marquent nos esprits à jamais. Le visage d`une personne qu`on a aimé, ou qu`on aime encore justement, reste à jamais gravée dans nos mémoires, comme des fantômes, ils hantent nos coeurs pour n`en sortir que lorsque nous l`auront considéré comme passé oublié... et peut-être effacé.

Elle attend. Inlassablement, elle attend.

Sa toilette faite, Sakura caresse une dernière fois son chat, lové dans un des coussins du canapé, avant de partir visiter son maître à la Tour des Hokages. Depuis quelques mois déjà, la rose ne fait plus attention aux gens... comme s`ils n`étaient plus là. Elle ne le fait pas exprès, mais ce vide qu`elle a au coeur lui donne une impression grandissante de solitude...

Parce qu`il n`est plus là. Parce que jamais il ne reviendra. Parce qu`il ne la voit pas.

**Je suis tombée amoureuse de lui pour une raison totalement insignifiante... lorsque j`étais enfant, il avait fallut un simple mot de sa part et un regard pour qu`il me vole mon coeur. A l`époque je n`étais qu`une enfant, et ce que ma mère qualifiait d`amourette s`est aujourd`hui transformé en véritable amour. Aujourd`hui j`en suis sure, et je l`ai déjà clamé haut et fort: je suis follement amoureuse de lui. Et ces mots là illustrent parfaitement tout ce que je vis depuis maintenant 12 ans. Bien qu`il soit parti, qu`il vive loin de moi et qu`il est tenté maintes fois de me tuer... Je ne peux m`en empêcher. Je l`aime et ça, personne ne le comprend, mais rien n`y changera, malgré toutes mes tentatives... Toujours désespérées... Je l`aime encore.**

Cette solitude, même entourée de ses amis, c`est comme si le monde entier été dépeuplé... comme si un ouragan avait emmené toute vie sur Terre, emportant avec lui l`âme de Sakura. Oui, parce qu`elle le sait. Elle a donné son âme au Diable. Le Diable, n`est pas le terme employé au sens courant presque trop mystique pour être de la réalité. Non... Le jour où elle est tombée amoureuse de lui, elle lui a appartenu toute entière, comme lui appartiennent tous les cadavres des gens qu`il a tué... Brûlant chacune des âmes qu`il a volé dans les Enfers de sa haine. Sakura n`y avait pas échappé. Jamais la moindre onde d`affection à son égard, si ce n`est ce regard transparent qu`il a toujours eu... Ou alors rouge sang, comme cette dernière fois où elle l`a croisé. Il aurait dû la tuer. Peut-être aurait-elle été libérée de lui?

Sakura continue de marcher dans ces rues, approchant à chaque minute du bureau de la Godaime, un peu plus. L`Haruno ne compte plus les fois où Tsunade a essayé de l`aider à oublier, elle lui avait même proposé une solution radicale: l`amnésie. Mais jamais elle n`aurait voulu sacrifier ses uniques souvenirs qui la rattachent encore à lui. Car c`est certain, jamais elle ne réussira à l`oublier. Jamais. Il est ancré dans son âme, dans son coeur, dans ses veines... Elle l`aime depuis bien trop longtemps pour pouvoir l`oublier aujourd`hui.

La jeune femme frappe à la porte du bureau de Tsunade. Cette dernière lui prie de bien vouloir entrer. Ce qu`elle fait.

-Ma chère Sakura, comment vas-tu ce matin? Demande Tsunade, sans lâcher des yeux les papiers qu`elle signe d`une plume rouge.

-Bien, Tsunade-sama.

-...

-Vous vouliez me voir, non?

-Pourquoi me mens tu Sakura?

-Je ne vous mens pas, maître. Ou alors je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire... Conclue Sakura avec de l`anxiété dans la voix.

Il ne faut pas que Tsunade se préoccupe d`elle. Elle ne veut pas l`ennuyer avec ses "problèmes", car la rose sait que la Godaime a déjà cherché par tous les moyens qu`elle a eu en sa possession pour la sauver de cette douleur qui abrite son coeur.

-Sakura... Soupira l`Hokage. Ne crois tu pas que l`incident de l`autre jour est une preuve suffisante pour appuyer que tu ne vas pas bien? Je te connais et...

-Maître, si j`ai manqué cette opération l`autre jour, ce n`était pas dû au fait que je n`étais pas concentré sur ma tâche mais...

-Sakura! Bien sur que non tu n`étais pas concentrée sur ta tache! Tu dormais debout, tu t`es effondrée dans la salle d`opération juste après avoir confié la tâche à Shizune! Alors, suffit! Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne dors plus?

Trop tard. Toujours trop tard.

L`Haruno n`a pas réussi à garder ce "secret"... et voilà que les gens continuent à la juger à cause de cela. Elle aurait aimé qu`on l`oublie. Qu`on l`oublie comme lui l`oublie et l`ignore.

- Ce cauchemar...

-Encore? S`étonne Tsunade en ouvrant de grands yeux.

-J-Je n`arrive plus à dormir correctement... Il revient sans cesse si bien que j`ai peur de m`endormir en sachant que je referai ce même rêve...

-Je vais te prescrire des cachets, et tu vas aussi aller consulter la psychologue...

-Je n`ai pas besoin de consulter! S`emporte Sakura, serrant des poings. Je vais très bien, je sais déjà ce qu`ils me diront: que c`est inutile de continuer à espérer son retour, qu`il faut que je l`oublie, qu`il ne m`aime pas! Je sais tout ça!

Tsunade regarde son élève qui a baissé les yeux au sol. Jamais jusqu`à aujourd`hui, Sakura n`avait élevé la voix envers elle.

-Sakura, tu es déprimée... Tu as besoin d`en parler avec quelqu`un... Je ne suis plus à la hauteur pour ça. Il faut trouver une solution, tu souffres beaucoup trop. Il n`est plus question de toi, mais des autres aussi. Imagine que tu sois assignée à une mission, et qu`à cause de la fatigue, tu fasses tout foirer? A ce moment là, non seulement ta vie sera en jeu, mais celle de tes coéquipiers aussi! Tu comprends la gravité des faits ou non?

-O-Oui... Vous avez raison. Mais, s`il vous plait, donnez moi une dernière chance... je vais changer.

La Godaime regarde une dernière fois son élève et pousse un soupir de résignation. Sakura la salut une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la porte du bureau. Alors qu`elle passe la porte, elle entend une dernière phrase de son maître.

-Tu as une semaine et... Sakura, tu n`as pas à porter ses souffrances. C`est lui qui a choisi cette voie. Tu dois le considérer comme un ennemi maintenant... Car si tu ne le fais pas, ce sera une raison de plus pour lui de te tuer.

-...

-Une dernière chose, tu diras à Naruto que je veux lui parler, et rapidement.

La rose baissa les yeux au sol, et sortie en silence, refermant dans un silence la porte.

**La fin d`un amour n`est pas la fin du monde, et pourtant, il ne cesse de nous** **ronger un peu plus chaque jour, pris de remords... N`ai-je donc pas le droit de l`aimer? J`ai envie de pleurer à chaque fois que quelqu`un me met devant cette réalité, que notre amour est impossible. Enfin, que mon amour pour lui est impossible. Puisque je vis depuis toujours un amour non partagé. Mais c`est dur, dur pour moi d`avaler tout ça... Je suis restée cette petite fille bercée par ses illusions, qui continue de croire bêtement en ses rêves; qui continue de croire qu`il reste une part de lumière en Sasuke. Le problème n`est pas de savoir si nous allons bien ensemble ou non... est-ce si insensé de ma part de vouloir partager avec lui... ces longues années dans une famille simple... alors qu`il n`en a jamais eu? C`est égoïste de ma part de penser à tout ça, mais pourtant ces pensées m`aident à tenir. Laissez-moi m`imaginer qu`il pense à moi comme je pense à lui. Qu`il me prend dans ses bras, qu`il me parle tout bas. Qu`il me dise des mots d`amour, des mots de tous les jours... Oui, tout ça me permet de garder cette détermination qu`un jour il reviendra. Peu m`importe s`il m`aime ou pas... je veux juste que toute sa souffrance disparaisse. Je suis même prête à porter pour lui ce fardeau... Mon amour pour lui n`a** **pas de limites, alors que lui** **forme des** **limites pour ne pas être atteint par l`amour.** **Aimer sans retour. C`est vivre avec cette impression de vide parce qu`on a tout donné pour une personne, alors que nous savons que celle qui nous a tout prit ne comblera jamais plus ce vide.**

Sakura se met à chercher Naruto un peu partout dans Konoha. De toute façon elle n`a rien à faire d`autre, et de penser à autre chose qu`à lui la soulage un peu. Soudain, elle aperçoit le blond aux épis entouré de plusieurs enfants qui discutent gaiment avec lui et une autre personne qu`elle n`arrive pas à voir. La jeune femme s`approche un peu et lui demande en gueulant d`aller de suite voir Tsunade... C`est à ce moment là qu`elle remarque Hinata, qu`elle avait vu ce matin même pour la préparation des chocolats. Elle s`excuse de suite auprès d`eux, sachant qu`Hinata était peut-être en train de lui offrir son chocolat, mais Naruto lui fait comprendre que ce n`est pas si grave et s`en va la saluant une dernière fois avec un petit sourire triste. Sakura sait tout à fait ce que ressent son coéquipier et ami de toujours, aimer quelqu`un en silence fait toujours mal... Quand Sakura veut finalement réconforter Hinata et lui dire de ne pas se faire de soucis, celle-ci à déjà disparue. Hinata ne comprendra peut-être jamais les regards de Naruto comblés de ce manque, et de cette peur qu`au moindre mouvement, celle qui compte pour lui se brise en mille morceaux.

Sakura continue son chemin vers son appartement. La mélancolie berçant ses songes éveillés. Faisant un détour près de la boutique de fleur des Yamanaka, la rose est surprise de ne pas y trouver Ino, et quand elle croise sa mère ajustant quelques fleurs dans la vitrine elle lui demande si Ino est là. Cette dernière lui répond que sa fille est enfermée dans sa chambre depuis le début de l`après midi et elle aurait souligné qu`elle ne voulait voir personne.

La kunoichi n`insista pas et continua sa route, elle sait ce qu`Ino ressent, mais en plus douloureux sans aucun doute. Ensuite s`est au tour de Shikamaru, il revient de la volière, vu le chocolat qu`il est entrain de manger, accompagner d`une lettre qu`il lit en même temps; il semble si heureux. L`émetteur de cette lettre n`est tout simplement pas n`importe qui. Finalement, Sakura décide de passer par le parc de Konoha, histoire de finir sa promenade en beauté et surtout, afin d`éclaircir une bonne fois pour toute ses pensées. Rien de tel que l`air pur. Une légère brise se met à souffler, caressant chastement les épaules dénudées de la jeune femme. Elle n`a que faire des frissons qui parcourent ses bras, elle ne perçoit plus le monde qui l`entour de la même façon depuis que celui qu`elle aime à en devenir folle n`est plus auprès d`elle, même s`il ne l`a jamais vraiment été. Soudain, alors que l`Haruno daigne enfin lever un peu ses émeraudes, elle entend un petit rire joyeux; et c`est là qu`elle les voit: Neji et Tenten. Souriants, se tenant la main... Ils respirent le bonheur. Sakura a un pincement au coeur à cette vue... Bien sur elle est heureuse pour son amie, mais elle ne peut s`empêcher de penser qu`elle, elle ne vivra jamais de pareils instants. Elle n`aura jamais droit à ce bonheur. Aimer, aimer à sens unique. Oui, voilà c`est ça. Où est la différence? La différence c`est qu`aimer se partage, alors qu`aimer à sens unique se vit seul, seul dans une solitude sans fond et qui n`aura jamais de retour.

Quand Sakura arrive finalement chez elle, elle s`empresse de prendre un chocolat empaqueté d`un joli ruban bleu qu`elle avait laissé sur la table de la cuisine, et monte sur le toit. Elle s`y est aménagée un petit jardin, pas très grand pour sur, mais elle le considère comme son Eden, son seul refuge face à l`enfer du monde.

La rose fixe le chocolat qu`elle avait fait ce matin, puis ses fleurs; un mélange de roses, d`immortelles, d`orchidées, de primevère, et dans un petit coin, on y trouve un petit arbuste qui dépérit au fur et à mesure du temps, c`est un pêcher... Et juste à coté un bouquet de chrysanthèmes blancs qui cache derrière lui un petit pot de perce-neige qui continue de fleurir et d`attendre à nouveau le retour du printemps afin que l`espoir revienne avec lui, l`espoir d`une aube nouvelle.

Sakura regarde une dernière fois le ciel, un mélange de rose et d`orange qui annonce la tombée de la nuit. Un ciel si sombre la nuit. Surtout en ces temps encore froids, où les étoiles se font encore coquines. Au fond d`elle, elle le sait, il le regarde aussi. Parce que c`est la seule chose qui les unit tous les deux, ce même ciel qui ne change pas. Sakura pousse un soupire et retire finalement le ruban de son chocolat, en prenant un morceau. Peu de temps après son chat la rejoint, venant se frotter tendrement à ses pieds, avant de se poser sur ses genoux. Elle lui donne un peu de chocolat... De toute façon, qui l`aurait mangé? Son amour pourtant sincère ne porte grâce à ses yeux plongés dans les ténèbres de la haine. Sakura a tout simplement cru qu`elle pourrait peut-être soulager sa peine, en enfermant ses sentiments dans ce chocolat qu`elle a finit par manger seule... Bien sur, de toute façon, ce chocolat n`était-il pas destiné à celui qu`elle aime? Comme il ne viendra pas, à quoi cela sert-il de le laisser moisir au fond d`un placard. La rose a finalement pris sa décision... Tout ce qu`elle sait à cet instant c`est que tant qu`elle regardera ce ciel, elle continuera d`attendre, silencieusement et ardemment, pour ce jour, elle attend.

**Je l`aime, et je l`ai toujours aimé. Pour lui, j`aurai été prête à tous les sacrifices, j`aurai renié**

**tous mes amis, mon amour et ma patrie. J`irai jusqu`au bout du monde s`il me le demandait. Je sais ce que les gens disent de lui, mais peu m`importe, s`il est mauvais ou non, parce que moi je sais qui il est réellement. Si un jour la vie t`arrache à moi, si tu es loin de moi, peu m`importe si tu m`aimes, et si tu meurs, je mourrais aussi. Il nous restera alors l`éternité, dans le ciel d`un bleu d`immensité, mon amour, crois tu qu`on s`aime? Moi, je le sais en tout cas, car dieu réunit ceux qui s`aiment, alors si un jour le monde s`écroule, ma dernière pensée, mon dernier souffle de vie te sera dédié. Parce que je t`appartiens toute entière tout simplement et ce, même si ton coeur trop froid ne sait pas saisir l`amour que je te porte.**

_Je crains que cet amour là soit pour moi le plus douloureux à aborder… La preuve est que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire. _

_L'amour non partagé, je crois que je le vis tout le temps, et je n'ai vécu que lui. Argh, ça me fou les boules rien que d'en parler ! X)_

_J'ai voulu y intégrer mon couple préféré pour ce versant, surtout que c'est surement celui qui y correspondait le mieux. On peut même parler d'amour impossible vous ne croyez pas ? J'espère avoir suffisamment « creuser » la différence avec l'amour partagé. _

_Je ne vois pas quoi vous dire d'autre, c'est compliqué pour moi d'en parler, à cause de ça, je vis dans la peur d'être sans cesse rejetée… Comment voulez vous que je me trouve un petit copain si je n'arrive pas à faire le premier pas ! _

_Et voilà, demain c'est le jour J ! _

_J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu. _

_Bien à vous, Hanahi._


	9. Ce n'est pas la fin

Au fond de nous, nous connaissons la réponse: l`amour est partout. Beaucoup en ont fait un idéal, alors que d`autres ignorent encore sa signification. Nous continuons de partir à sa recherche, parce que nous en avons besoin, ou parce que c`est la seule chose dans ce monde que nous n`avons pas le droit de maîtriser.

Finalement ces sentiments irrémédiables, nous aimerions les transmettre, mais ils volent en éclat dès lors que nous les lançons vers ceux que nous aimons.

Mais la question reste toujours la même au début... Elle se répète si souvent dans nos têtes que nous vivons dans le doute et la terreur. Oui, l`a terreur de perdre ceux qu`on aime juste sous nos yeux.

_Pourrais-je continuer à penser à lui? ... Lui dire un jour... que je l`aime?_

**Et vous, êtes vous amoureux en ce moment?**


End file.
